Triptyque
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Sasuke, peintre de son état, se retrouve encombré de Naruto en guise d'assistant. Ce dernier tourne le jeu de la séduction à la plaisanterie. Three shots, NaruSasu, UA, Yaoi
1. Esquisse séduisante

**Titre** : Triptyque

**Auteur** : Yume ka Mage

**Chapitre 1** : Esquisse séduisante

**Disclaimer** : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**NDA** : il s'agit d'une gift-fic pour **reytan**. J'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci pour ta fidélité et ton soutien depuis mes débuts.

La demande me laissait pas mal de libertés : un NaruSasu lémonisé avec un Sasuke artiste, un Naruto un peu rebelle, que ça commence mal et que ça finisse bien.

Warning : le langage parlé de Naruto est très... parlé^^ Désolée si ça agresse vos yeux mais ça va s'arranger dans le chapitre suivant. Le "vrai" lemon n'interviendra que dans la dernière partie mais les choses sont déjà assez chaudes dès le début. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La clef tourna dans le vide, laissant Sasuke perplexe. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir verrouillé la serrure en quittant son atelier la veille. Et ce n'était pas son genre d'oublier. Il était plutôt maniaque à ce sujet, à la limite du trouble compulsif. Il abaissa la poignée et poussa légèrement dessus. Les gonds couinèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant peu à peu la pièce.<p>

Il resta immobile un instant, détaillant les lieux. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. La rangée de fenêtres au fond de l'atelier laissait filtrer une lumière assez terne, celle d'une matinée brumeuse. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était arrivé si tôt, il voulait profiter de cet éclairage particulier. Son regard se promena tour à tour de son matériel à ses travaux. De grands draps tâchés de peinture recouvraient les tableaux prêts pour l'exposition. Quelques toiles étaient découvertes, finissant de sécher, tandis qu'il en avait encore trois en cours de réalisation. Il soupira en songeant qu'il était exagéré de penser qu'elles étaient entamées. Seule l'une d'elles l'était vraiment, une autre se contentait d'une esquisse au fusain tandis que la dernière avait uniquement reçu l'enduit de préparation.

Voyant que tout était en place, il pénétra dans son atelier. Il referma derrière lui, gardant la main sur la poignée quelques secondes. Décidément, il aurait pu jurer avoir verrouillé la veille. Peut-être qu'Iruka avait eu besoin d'entrer et avait laissé ouvert par inadvertance. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son bailleur de venir ici en son absence. Quoi qu'il ait à faire, il attendait toujours son arrivée ou bien lui en demandait la permission au préalable. Sasuke ôta rapidement sa veste ; ce n'était pas en méditant sur la question durant des heures qu'il aurait sa réponse et il avait bien plus urgent à traiter.

Il prit ses pinceaux les plus sales qui avaient passé la nuit dans la térébenthine et ouvrit le robinet du lavabo pour les rincer. L'eau ne coulait que depuis deux ou trois secondes qu'il entendit un hurlement surpris venant de sa salle de bains. Il coupa le jet et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant, trop absorbé à tenter de résoudre son mystère, mais le clapotis des gouttes de la douche était bien audible. Il se raidit et chercha de quoi s'armer avant de décréter que cela serait inutile. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne trouvait rien de suffisamment rassurant ou maniable et surtout parce que la personne qui s'était introduite ici devait être nue, donc en position de vulnérabilité.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait de la porte, il regrettait sa décision. La douche s'était arrêtée, l'importun n'avait certainement pas apprécié d'avoir été refroidi parce que le ballon d'eau chaude ne parvenait jamais à fournir deux arrivées à la fois. Sasuke abaissa la poignée doucement et constata qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. L'individu se sentait en confiance pour ne pas tenter de se protéger d'une manière aussi simple qu'en enclenchant le loquet. Encore une fois, l'idée qu'il puisse trouver Iruka lui effleura l'esprit mais il la refoula aussitôt. Alors qu'il entrouvrait, de la vapeur s'échappa, la douche avait dû être brûlante. Puis il vit son intrus et comprit qu'il était en danger. Aucune des choses dont il aurait pu s'armer n'était en mesure de le protéger. A moins qu'il ne puisse devenir hétérosexuel dans la seconde par la seule force de sa volonté.

Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en ait eu l'envie parce que Sasuke se satisfaisait pleinement d'être gay face à ce fantasme ambulant. Enfin, face était un grand mot. La porte était tout juste entrebâillée et l'homme lui tournait le dos. La ridicule serviette qu'il avait enroulée à sa taille n'empêchait nullement Sasuke de savourer la cambrure de ses reins et il devinait aisément que les fesses étaient aussi musclées que le dos. Il se demandait si la peau y était tannée de la même façon ou s'il s'agissait d'un bronzage artificiel. Les cheveux plaqués par l'humidité semblaient être clairs, donc il était châtain ou blond. Sasuke savait qu'il ne pouvait plus mettre à exécution son plan initial qui était d'évacuer manu militari son intrus. S'il devait attraper ce dernier par la peau des fesses, ce serait pour le supplier de le molester jusqu'à plus soif. Il se sentit un instant coupable du cours qu'avaient pris ses pensées. Trop investi dans son travail, il en avait oublié ses besoins primaires et la frustration le rattrapait à grands pas. Il s'intima de retourner patienter près de ses toiles, il ne pouvait plus entrer dans la salle de bains sans risquer de sauter sur l'individu. De plus, il était trop rouge pour paraître naturel et l'autre ne manquerait pas de remarquer qu'il avait affaire à un voyeur. Il tentait de se calmer de son mieux mais la vision de la peau luisante ne le quittait plus. S'il était dans cet état juste après un coup d'œil sur un dos musclé, il avait hâte de découvrir le visage qui allait avec ce corps puissant.

Tout à l'élaboration de ses prochains fantasmes, il ne s'aperçut que trop tard que leur principal acteur l'avait rejoint. Il n'était qu'à un mètre de lui et le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Sasuke était assis et aurait bien voulu se relever pour équilibrer ce jeu visuel mais ses genoux avaient choisi ce moment précis pour flancher. Il songea que c'était peut-être pour le mieux qu'il ne soit pas debout à cet instant. Le visage carré était aussi bronzé que le reste de son corps et les yeux bleus qui le scrutaient lui donnaient envie de mouiller son boxer dans la seconde. Il baissa le regard, pas pour admettre une quelconque défaite mais par pure curiosité. Son intrus n'avait pas jugé utile d'enfiler davantage que cette serviette et Sasuke se fit réellement violence pour ne pas tâter le torse à sa portée. Il entendit un ricanement et releva la tête. Son sexe eut un sursaut devant le sourire ravageur que l'autre lui adressait. Ce mec était la tentation incarnée.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » le provoqua-t-il.

Même sa voix était sensuelle. Toutefois, Sasuke n'était pas encore assez subjugué pour ne pas détecter la pointe d'ironie. Il recomposa son masque d'impassibilité et répondit sur le même ton.

« J'ai déjà eu mieux au petit déj'. »

L'intrus partit dans un rire franc avant de se stopper aussi soudainement qu'il avait démarré. Sasuke se sentait déstabilisé. Il n'avait ni l'habitude de ressentir un tel désir pour un inconnu ni de devoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'extraverti à ce point. Sérieusement, il n'avait jamais vu un homme capable de converser et se moquer d'un autre en étant à moitié nu.

« Alors, c'est toi le peintre ? Regarde-moi ça. T'as transformé ma garçonnière en chantier.

— C'est un atelier, corrigea Sasuke.

— M'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de savoir où je vais pouvoir ramener des filles. Iruka me laissera jamais squatter chez lui pour m'envoyer en l'air.

— Filles ? »

Sasuke avait répété en murmurant. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe mais son intrus – définitivement blond, il pouvait l'affirmer à présent que ses cheveux avaient quelque peu séché – l'avait entendu. Il s'attira donc un nouveau sourire, narquois cette fois. L'index de son inconnu lui souleva le menton.

« J'ai rien contre les homos, rassure-toi. En fait, je connais même quelques filles qui adorent. Tu pourrais m'accompagner un de ces quatre, ça me rendrait service. »

Il ne savait plus quoi répondre face à cette attitude. Il l'avait entendu mentionner Iruka, donc il connaissait le propriétaire de l'atelier. Cependant, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de s'inviter et encore moins celui de s'amuser de sa sexualité. Sasuke se rappela qu'il avait tendance à se laisser éblouir par les hommes qui ne le méritaient pas et ce blond ne serait pas l'exception pour confirmer la règle. Il avait laissé ses hormones parler. S'il était certain de se servir du souvenir de ce corps trop bronzé pour ses plaisirs solitaires, il devrait prendre garde à bâillonner mentalement cette bouche désagréable pour ne pas gâcher ses moments intimes. Il se redressa enfin, l'agacement ayant refroidi ses ardeurs. Il avait trouvé une raison de plus de ne pas s'autoriser à draguer le premier venu pour satisfaire ses pulsions d'un soir. Il serra le poing en voyant l'intrus soulever les draps de ses toiles.

« Tu crois faire quoi ?

— Je regarde ce que je peux bouger. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'espace pour mettre au moins un lit.

— Pardon ?

— Et le coup des peintures, je pense que ça peut m'être utile pour accrocher une ou deux filles. Des modèles de nu, évidemment. T'as pas ça en réserve ?

— Tu ne restes pas ici ! s'emporta Sasuke. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller et…

— Oh ? Et moi qui pensais te faire plaisir sans mes vêtements. »

Sasuke resta bouche bée. Ce blond était un idiot. Sexy et conscient de l'être, vulgaire et sans-gêne mais qui se permettait tout parce que son sourire pouvait faire fondre n'importe qui. Il se gifla mentalement en réalisant le tour qu'avaient pris ses pensées. Cet inconnu pouvait avoir tous les liens du monde avec son propriétaire, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le mettre dehors. Et juste avec sa serviette, qu'il aille attraper la mort à cause de l'automne qui s'installait. Il frissonna. Il avait pensé que c'était de rage mais vit l'imbécile près des baies vitrées qui les ouvrait une à une.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux être malade ?

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon. J'aère, ça ne t'arrive jamais ? se moqua-t-il en reniflant. Vu l'odeur, je dirais que non. »

Sasuke huma l'air inconsciemment. Un mélange de peintures et de diverses essences planait dans la pièce mais il trouvait le parfum plutôt agréable. Il y était habitué, c'était son quotidien. Il traversa l'atelier et referma toutes les fenêtres, furieux.

« Maintenant, ça suffit ! siffla-t-il.

— Naruto ! Je te cherche partout depuis une heure ! »

Sasuke se tourna vers la porte dans un mouvement parfaitement symétrique à celui de l'intrus blond – de Naruto. Iruka se tenait sur le seuil, visiblement agacé.

« Je t'avais interdit de venir ici, ça te tuerait de m'écouter pour une fois ? »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui souriait niaisement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il se sentait craquer une fois de plus devant tant d'innocence mais se pinça pour se rappeler à l'ordre. C'était un être méprisable, une image juste bonne à utiliser pour assouvir quelques envies. Et qui lui laissait un nouveau souvenir à revisiter en la forme d'un déhanchement un peu trop prononcé pour être naturel alors qu'il retournait vers la salle de bains. Il retint un hoquet en voyant Naruto lui faire un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte. Il ne le connaissait que depuis une dizaine de minutes et le détestait déjà autant qu'il le désirait.

Il rejoignit Iruka qui était resté dans l'entrée. C'était la première fois que Sasuke le voyait si ouvertement agacé. Généralement, son propriétaire était d'une amabilité bienveillante et il était presque soulagé de découvrir que cet homme si affable pouvait être victime de coups de sang.

« Désolé pour Naruto, il adore me faire tourner en bourrique. Pire qu'un gosse, toujours à faire l'inverse de ce qu'on lui demande.

— J'ai l'impression, oui.

— Donc, il t'a ennuyé ? »

Sasuke s'étonna de l'air déçu qu'affichait son bailleur, comme s'il était habitué aux dégâts provoqués par cette tornade blonde. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli et était étrangement mal à l'aise en voyant cette expression. Iruka avait toujours eu un comportement protecteur envers lui, se montrant plus que compréhensif à ses débuts. Il ne l'avait jamais harcelé pour percevoir ses loyers, lui apportait même parfois des repas, jusqu'à ce que sa carrière prenne son envol deux ans auparavant. Depuis, il aurait pu changer d'atelier, en trouver un plus proche de chez lui ou plus spacieux, mais il éprouvait trop de reconnaissance envers Iruka et aurait eu le sentiment de le trahir. Bien que celui-ci n'ait jamais parlé de sa vie privé, il semblait tenir à Naruto et Sasuke ne souhaitait pas le blesser en disant du mal de son protégé.

« J'ai été surpris. Il est de votre famille ?

— Je suis son tuteur. Et je voulais venir te parler de lui avant que tu ne le rencontres. Tu as quelques minutes ? »

Il haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras ; il n'était plus à cela près, Naruto lui avait déjà gâché le début de sa journée de travail et l'inspiration n'était plus vraiment au rendez-vous. De plus, il ne pouvait nier être curieux d'en savoir plus sur leur relation alors que leur différence d'âge était plutôt celle de deux frères que celle d'un parent avec son enfant. Iruka recula, l'invitant tacitement à sortir de l'atelier. Sasuke le suivit de mauvaise grâce à l'extérieur et repoussa la porte pour éviter de faire entrer le froid humide.

« En fait, commença Iruka, je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être vous rendre service mutuellement.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

— Naruto a eu quelques mésaventures récentes. Je lui laisse le soin de t'en parler s'il le souhaite. Toujours est-il qu'il va habiter chez moi durant les mois à venir. Je vais être très occupé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, j'ai de nombreuses conférences programmées et je ne serai pas souvent ici. Il va s'occuper de la maison mais je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisant pour lui. Je lui ai parlé de ton exposition et il avait l'air intéressé. Tu cherches toujours un assistant ? Bénévole, bien sûr. »

Sasuke déglutit, réfléchissant rapidement. Evidemment, une aide gratuite était loin d'être négligeable alors qu'il avait encore au minimum trois mois de travail. Sa seule réticence venait de la personne elle-même. Naruto ne connaissait probablement rien à la peinture. Si on lui avait proposé quelqu'un d'autre, il devait admettre que c'était un détail sur lequel il serait aisément passé. Ce qu'il attendait d'un assistant était simple : aller le réapprovisionner en matériel si nécessaire et transporter les toiles. Le reste était aussi appréciable que superflu. Il pouvait toujours apprendre à Naruto les choses dont il aurait besoin, comme le nettoyage des pinceaux ou la préparation de certains mélanges. Pour la critique de ses réalisations, il avait quelques individus en tête qui seraient plus que volontaires pour en faire une. Il se trouvait donc face à un dilemme. D'une part, il était tenté d'accepter, Iruka pensait sincèrement lui venir en aide ; de l'autre, l'idée de partager ses journées avec Naruto le faisait trembler – de crainte et d'excitation. Il finit par acquiescer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte mais le sourire de son propriétaire le rassura. Il avait pris la bonne décision ; tout du moins, il le souhaitait.

« Merci, Sasuke. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est très travailleur. Et je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre, vous êtes du même âge. Tu verras, il est…

— Adorable ? » compléta Sasuke.

Iruka hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation, l'obligeant à un sourire forcé qui lui fit grincer des dents. Il avait deviné le mot que son propriétaire avait sur les lèvres rien qu'à l'air béat qu'il arborait. Sasuke songea que les gens les plus proches d'une personne étaient certainement les plus aveugles. Sinon Iruka n'aurait pas porté aux nues le parasite qui envahissait sa petite salle de bains à l'instant même.

« Tu veux que je reste pour…

— Faire les présentations ? l'interrompit Sasuke. Non, ça ira. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire, laissez-moi m'occuper de Naruto.

— D'accord, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre souci. »

Sasuke promit de le faire le cas échéant mais souhaita intérieurement ne pas avoir besoin d'y recourir. Il regarda Iruka et attendit qu'il sorte de son champ de vision pour retourner dans son atelier. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à faire face à Naruto. Il aurait bien voulu l'aide du tuteur de ce dernier pour édicter les règles, toutefois il était hors de question que son bailleur le voie rougir comme une jeune fille face à la provocation. Son nouvel assistant l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il paraît que tu veux bien travailler ici quelques mois.

— J'ai du temps libre, le nargua Naruto.

— Tu connais quelque chose à la peinture ou à l'art ?

— Ce que j'ai appris à l'école. »

Sasuke patienta un instant qu'il développe mais le silence s'installa. Le regard de Naruto le mettait mal à l'aise et il préféra se détourner quand ce dernier s'étira de manière un peu trop sensuelle. Personne ne le faisait en fixant quelqu'un d'autre et en se mordant la lèvre avant de se caresser du torse à la nuque. Il devait le faire sortir d'ici sans quoi il serait incapable de travailler calmement.

« Ton boulot va être facile : me laisser tranquille pour les semaines à venir. Tu devras juste m'aider à transporter les toiles pour l'exposition. Et j'aurai peut-être quelques commissions à te confier. Donne-moi ton numéro, je t'appellerai en cas de besoin.

— Je n'ai pas de portable, répliqua Naruto.

— Alors je me débrouillerai. Ne reviens que pour…

— Je crois qu'Iruka a un canapé qu'il peut me prêter », le coupa Naruto, ignorant ses consignes. « Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'horaires donc il ne me reste plus qu'à m'installer ici.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assura Sasuke.

— J'ai promis de bosser pour toi, crétin. Et gratuitement. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu es gagnant sur tous les plans. Si tu me files tes courses à faire, tu ne perds pas de temps. Et si tu ne trouves rien pour m'occuper, tu pourras toujours me mater pendant ma sieste.

— Ne me traite pas de crétin. »

Sasuke se maudit d'avoir répliqué sur ce seul point, ne démentant aucun des arguments de Naruto. D'autant plus quand celui-ci le rejoignit d'une démarche chaloupée, avec un rictus prédateur accroché au visage.

« Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Tu ne t'es pas présenté, crétin.

— Sasuke », répliqua-t-il, la gorge serrée. Naruto n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et il se pencha près de son oreille.

« Sasuke… » souffla-t-il.

Il le répéta à plusieurs reprises, toujours plus suave, le faisant frissonner. Sasuke avait la bouche sèche et le bas du ventre en feu. Naruto prononçait son nom de façon indécente et il s'attendait à ce qu'il pose ses mains sur son corps, l'espérait douloureusement. Son assistant se recula lentement, son nez frôlant presque sa joue. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa peau et il retint difficilement un gémissement quand son prénom fut murmuré au coin de ses lèvres. Il rouvrit ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés et plongea dans ce regard bleu et chaud. Naruto donna un léger coup de menton, faisant se rapprocher sensiblement leurs bouches. Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, il était comme hypnotisé. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu, une provocation de plus. Il entrouvrit les lèvres dans une invitation pour le blond à le goûter tandis qu'il se méprisait du plus profond de son être de cette faiblesse. Sa transe fut rompue par un rire moqueur et une main ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« T'as un prénom terrible, on a juste envie de le susurrer. Crétin te va mieux.

— Fais comme tu veux, abruti », répliqua Sasuke.

Il coupa le contact avec Naruto en se dirigeant vers le lavabo. Il comptait bien lui tourner le dos au maximum dorénavant, il ne se laisserait plus ensorceler par ces yeux faussement innocents. Il se lava les mains, mouillant le bout des manches de son pull, puis termina de rincer les pinceaux abandonnés un peu plus tôt. Ignorant son assistant, il s'installa devant ses deux toiles en cours. L'une d'elles représentait une cascade et était presque achevée. Toutefois, il éprouvait des difficultés à donner à la mousse vaporeuse au pied de la chute d'eau la consistance qu'il désirait. Il avait espéré que la brume matinale lui donnerait un éclairage susceptible de faire ressortir le flou voulu. Il soupira, conscient qu'il allait devoir effectuer quelques recherches pour trouver de quelle manière obtenir cet effet. Il se tourna vers l'autre tableau en devenir. L'esquisse grossière d'une forêt se profilait mais la majorité du travail serait de trouver les bonnes teintes pour peindre le lever du soleil en arrière-plan. Il n'osait même pas penser à la dernière toile entièrement vierge. Il n'avait pas le moindre projet pour celle-ci alors qu'il était censé avoir terminé le tout pour le mois prochain. Les semaines suivantes le séparant de l'exposition ne devaient être réservées qu'à quelques retouches et à la protection des peintures sèches.

Il se redressa, furieux de ne pas réussir à se décider par quoi commencer, et manqua de percuter Naruto. Plongé dans ses pensées, il en avait oublié la présence de son assistant. Il se sentit soulagé de cette constatation, il avait eu peur d'être incapable de se focaliser sur sa peinture. Il s'étonna tout de même de réaliser que le blond avait su être particulièrement silencieux dès lors que Sasuke s'était posté devant ses toiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon dos ?

— J'apprends.

— Quoi ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

— Je suis là pour t'aider, non ? Donc je m'intéresse à ta peinture et je t'observe. »

Naruto lui avait énoncé ses raisons d'une manière tout à fait posée, surprenante venant de lui. Soudain, Sasuke sut qu'il ne pourrait plus faire abstraction de la présence de son assistant derrière lui. L'imaginer le fixant en permanence lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur.

« Prends-toi un livre ou n'importe quoi d'autre mais ne reste pas planté là. Je te le dirai si je veux quelque chose.

— Je préfère étudier et pouvoir deviner moi-même ce dont tu as besoin, Sasuke », chuchota-t-il, le faisant frémir. S'il réagissait ainsi dès que Naruto laissait tomber le surnom de crétin au profit de son prénom, il allait mourir avant son exposition.

« Tu n'avais pas un canapé à récupérer ?

— J'irai ce soir, quand tu seras parti.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour le transporter ?

— Tu te proposes ? sourit Naruto.

— Si tu n'as personne d'autre.

— Je me débrouillerai.

— Comme tu veux. Tu peux dégager ce mur », précisa Sasuke en tendant le bras du côté de la salle de bains. « Ces toiles ne sont pas pour l'exposition, tu peux les mettre de l'autre côté. Mais fais attention à ne pas les superposer. »

Il vit Naruto se diriger directement vers l'endroit indiqué et Sasuke trouva agréable d'être parvenu à avoir le dernier mot pour une fois. Il l'observa le temps qu'il déplace le premier tableau pour s'assurer qu'il le manipulait correctement puis alla s'asseoir à sa table avec un carnet de croquis. S'il ne pouvait avancer ses peintures en cours, il devait trouver le thème de sa dernière réalisation.

Il levait les yeux de ses esquisses régulièrement, attiré par le mouvement de son assistant. Il avait manqué s'étouffer quand celui-ci s'était mis à l'aise, se retrouvant torse nu. Il avait le sentiment que Naruto n'était pas pudique et qu'il aurait l'occasion d'assister à ce spectacle assez souvent. Peut-être aimait-il être ainsi regardé, auquel cas Sasuke allait devoir s'habituer à contrôler ses hormones. Il baissa de nouveau le regard sur son bloc et constata avec effroi qu'il était en train de dessiner des courbes plutôt masculines, loin d'une nature morte. Il changea rapidement de page pour masquer son égarement quand son assistant s'installa face à lui. Toujours dépourvu de t-shirt et en sueur du fait de son activité. Il allait le violer avant la fin de l'année. Il y avait déjà pensé trois fois en une heure, il ne pourrait jamais se contrôler durant trois mois.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller.

— Crétin, profites-en pour faire un portrait de moi.

— Non merci. De toute façon, je ne fais que des natures mortes, des paysages », expliqua-t-il.

Naruto haussa les épaules et retourna enfiler son haut. Il commençait à le rejoindre quand il s'arrêta devant la cascade entamée. Il vit son assistant pencher la tête sur le côté, détaillant la peinture.

« Un problème ? s'angoissa Sasuke.

— Tu flippes comme ça dès que quelqu'un regarde un de tes tableaux ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur ses esquisses. Naruto ne prit visiblement pas ce silence comme la fin de la conversation puisqu'il revint à sa place et se mit à parler. Sasuke n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait, ne prêtait pas attention au sens de ses paroles. Il se laissait juste porter par la mélodie de sa voix, percevait les intonations de joie et les ralentissements dans le rythme quand il semblait se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il s'en voulait un peu de perdre cette occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Naruto mais refusait de céder, de peur de tomber irrémédiablement sous son charme. D'après les bribes qu'il avait retenues, le propos de son monologue était Iruka.

« D'ailleurs, il m'a dit que tu avais quelques soucis, l'interrompit-il, et que c'était pour cette raison que tu venais ici.

— J'ai été viré, je couchais avec la femme de mon patron. »

Sasuke s'arracha de son carnet de croquis devant cette franchise.

« D'où ton manque de revenus et la perte de ton appartement, je suppose.

— Raté, ricana Naruto. Mon proprio est venu chercher le loyer au moment où je le payais à sa fille. En nature.

— T'es vraiment un abruti », soupira-t-il, ne parvenant pas à masquer le début d'un sourire auquel son assistant répondit franchement. « Ça devrait te servir de leçon.

— Que veux-tu ? J'aime séduire, c'est plus fort que moi. Et je n'y suis pour rien si elles craquent toutes pour si peu. »

Sasuke songea que Naruto semblait user de son charme sur lui presque inconsciemment. Il n'osait imaginer le résultat sur ces femmes alors qu'il mettait tout son cœur à les faire succomber. Il se racla la gorge et reposa son bloc.

« Lundi, tu m'accompagneras au musée.

— Pourquoi pas demain ?

— A partir du vendredi, il y a trop de monde. J'ai besoin de calme pour étudier quelques tableaux si je veux pouvoir finir le mien.

— Et on fait quoi pendant trois jours ? demanda Naruto.

— Je fais des essais de couleurs et je vais t'apprendre à préparer des mélanges de base pour m'avancer. Je vais faire des achats aujourd'hui, je reviendrai demain. Ça te laissera le temps de t'installer. Et ne touche pas au matériel. »

Sasuke n'attendit pas de réponse, attrapa sa veste et quitta son atelier. Il ne s'était jamais senti si soulagé de s'en échapper. Il allait se réapprovisionner bien au-delà de ses besoins, il fallait qu'il puisse le maintenir occupé pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de venir lui tourner autour.

-oOo-

A la grande surprise de Sasuke, Naruto se révéla être un élève doué. Il respectait scrupuleusement la moindre de ses consignes. Toutefois, cette assiduité ne reflétait nullement une envie d'être sérieux. Il avait vite compris que son assistant ne s'appliquait à réaliser ses mélanges convenablement et en un temps record que pour mieux l'importuner ensuite. Rien que le premier jour, il avait manqué de mettre le blond à la porte à dix reprises mais s'était retenu par égard envers Iruka. Il avait également failli se jeter sur lui au moins autant de fois pour le faire taire d'une façon beaucoup plus agréable à son goût. Il ignorait encore par quel miracle il avait résisté à ces pulsions.

Alors qu'il testait une nouvelle teinte rose orangé pour son lever de soleil, le calme ambiant l'étonna soudain. Comme s'il gardait un enfant, cette absence d'agitation était même inquiétante et Sasuke releva la tête pour vérifier si Naruto s'en sortait. Celui-ci venait apparemment de terminer les tâches qu'il lui avait confiées et il était en train de s'étirer face aux baies vitrées. Son haut remontait sur sa taille, dévoilant une portion de peau toujours aussi bronzée. Il avait beau l'avoir vu quasiment nu, ces quelques centimètres-carrés l'émoustillaient. Il retint un hoquet en le voyant s'allonger le long de la fenêtre, à même le sol. Son assistant l'avait bien prévenu sur ses intentions de faire la sieste mais il s'était abstenu les jours précédents et il ne pensait pas qu'il commencerait alors qu'ils devaient aller au musée, ni qu'il s'installerait dans son angle de vue.

Il reprit ses essais, se forçant à ignorer le corps somnolent. La respiration calme de Naruto envahissait ses oreilles et il ne résista pas davantage à l'envie de le détailler. Reposant son pinceau, il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier le calme qui régnait. Même si son assistant ne le charmait pas volontairement, le voir sans défense était une véritable tentation. Comme s'il l'encourageait à le contempler pendant son repos. Sasuke enviait sa position, Naruto semblait vraiment bien, réchauffé par les rayons du soleil sur la vitre. De plus, il avait l'air de dormir profondément. Rien que de l'observer, il sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il se serait bien glissé derrière lui, se calant contre son dos et plongeant son nez dans sa nuque, pour bénéficier de la tiédeur paisible.

Son corps lui rappela que ses intentions étaient loin d'être louables. Il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'enlacer le torse musclé, de respirer le parfum de cette peau ensoleillée. Agacé de la bête excitation qu'il ressentait en regardant Naruto faire la sieste, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il calme un peu ses hormones. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, prenant bien soin de claquer violemment la porte. S'imaginer l'irritation de son assistant d'avoir été réveillé ainsi fit grimper sa tension et le désir de se soulager.

Il était certain d'avoir été discret, pourtant le petit air narquois de Naruto quand il revint dans l'atelier enflamma ses pommettes. Il se reprit vite, affichant un rictus qui se voulait railleur.

« Bonne sieste ?

— Jusqu'à ce qu'un crétin tente de faire s'écrouler ce taudis, oui.

— Désolé », répondit Sasuke, aucune sincérité dans la voix. « Prépare-toi, c'est l'heure de la visite.

— Pour la prochaine fois, sache que j'adore les réveils câlins », l'informa Naruto en faisant glisser un doigt sur sa mâchoire avant d'attraper sa veste.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au musée, Sasuke inonda Naruto d'instructions sur le comportement à adopter. Son assistant semblait passionné par les lignes blanches qui défilaient au sol et émettait un son d'approbation de temps à autre, pas forcément au moment opportun, ce qui le poussait à croire que le blond n'écoutait en rien ce qu'il lui disait. Après un soupir significatif, il cessa de parler. Naruto se tourna alors vers lui et, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un sourire dont la malice se reflétait dans les iris bleus. Il serra les dents et crispa ses doigts sur le volant, appréhendant la visite à venir.

En sortant de la voiture, il attrapa sa besace contenant son bloc et quelques crayons puis s'éloigna sans se soucier de savoir si Naruto le suivait ou non. Il sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il tenta de se dégager d'un bond sur le côté mais les doigts le maintenaient fermement. Il batailla un instant pour le faire lâcher mais abandonna et lui lança un regard noir.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

— On m'a appris à donner la main pour ne pas me perdre.

— T'es plus un enfant, protesta Sasuke.

— Ah non ? Pourtant tu m'as fait la morale comme si j'en étais un tout à l'heure », contra Naruto avec un air espiègle. « Crétin », ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Sasuke se sentit rougir et tira plus franchement pour arracher sa main de celle de son assistant. Cette fois, ce dernier la laissa partir et plongea la sienne dans sa poche. Et toujours en souriant. Il accéléra le pas pour distancer Naruto mais se retrouva à devoir patienter à l'entrée du musée qu'il le rejoigne. Il le vit arriver tranquillement, comme s'il le narguait et voulait le faire languir. Sasuke paya leurs tickets et hésita à le semer à nouveau ; toutefois, même si se débarrasser de lui était alléchant, il l'avait amené aujourd'hui pour lui faire découvrir l'univers de la peinture. Il décida donc d'ignorer l'éclat moqueur dans les yeux bleus et lui fit un signe pour qu'il le suive. Naruto resta sur ses talons, trop proche à son goût mais il préféra ne pas s'en plaindre. Il commençait à comprendre son fonctionnement ; s'il ne disait rien, il gagnait un peu de tranquillité. Son assistant réagissait à la provocation ; tant qu'il ne lui offrait pas d'opportunité, il avait droit au silence. Sauf si le blond s'ennuyait fermement. Dans ce cas, c'était lui qui ouvrait les hostilités.

Sasuke était étonné de la familiarité qui s'était instaurée naturellement entre eux. Ils étaient de parfaits opposés, n'avaient rien en commun et n'adhéreraient probablement jamais à la façon de vivre de l'autre. Et pourtant, cela fonctionnait. C'était fragile mais il avait le sentiment de pouvoir être ami avec Naruto. Il n'en demanderait pas davantage. Son assistant le complétait en quelque sorte, le poussant à s'exprimer quand lui était parvenu à canaliser l'énergie débordante du blond. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre mais peut-être qu'en matière d'amitié, il existait un procédé identique qui permettait de savoir en quelques jours si les affinités étaient réelles et durables.

Ils avaient rapidement rejoint la salle qui l'intéressait. Il ne venait plus aussi souvent que pendant ses années d'études mais il semblait avoir parfaitement mémorisé les plans du musée. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici sans aucune hésitation. Il serait bien embêté si les halls d'exposition étaient réorganisés. Le bâtiment était depuis quelques années davantage tourné vers l'art moderne, toutefois il conservait une belle collection d'huiles, et notamment de natures mortes. C'était pour ces pièces qu'il était venu aujourd'hui. Il repéra d'un seul regard les toiles qu'il voulait détailler et alla s'installer sur un des pôles d'observation qui trônaient au centre de la salle, Naruto s'écroulant à ses côtés. Il le gratifia d'un regard noir pour l'intimer à plus de tenue et son assistant y répondit de son sourire habituel.

Il s'empara de son bloc et entama quelques esquisses agrémentées de notes sur la texture ou les teintes à privilégier. Il se perdit rapidement dans son propre travail, oubliant de le commenter pour garder occupé son assistant. Il perçut bien ce dernier s'agiter et se lever à plusieurs reprises pour faire le tour de la galerie mais la notion de temps lui échappait. Il aimait vraiment quand la peinture lui procurait cette sensation, qu'il pouvait faire abstraction de son entourage ou même de ses pensées et ne se concentrer que sur la réalité qu'il façonnait de ses doigts. Il retint son cri de stupeur mais ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sur son fusain et de le casser au moment où Naruto décida de lui rappeler sa présence d'une manière trop tactile pour ses nerfs.

Il retirait toutes les pensées positives qu'il avait émises sur leur possible amitié, son assistant serait sans l'ombre d'un doute la cause de sa mort avant la fin de l'année. Comme si sa tête sur son épaule n'était pas suffisante pour le rendre fou, il sentait la main que Naruto avait posée sur sa hanche en l'enlaçant dans le dos et il devait résister à fermer les yeux pour savourer les frissons que provoquait son souffle dans son cou. Alors que la bouche de son assistant frôlait son oreille, certainement pour lui murmurer une idiotie, il sursauta de l'autre main qui prit place sur sa cuisse. C'était bien trop de stimulation pour lui et il se releva vivement, non sans donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son assaillant.

« T'es toujours aussi violent, crétin ? râla Naruto.

— Seulement quand on envahit mon espace vital.

— Un peu de contact ne tue personne. J'ai pas mis la main dans ton pantalon que je sache. A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu me reproches », ajouta-t-il, sa voix devenant plus langoureuse. « Tu préfères que je glisse mes doigts sous tes vêtements ?

— Arrête, tu vas me faire vomir », répliqua Sasuke, s'efforçant de garder un ton posé devant le spectacle que lui offrait son assistant.

Cet imbécile s'était laissé basculer en arrière, se retrouvant à demi-couché sur le groupe de sièges, et se passait la langue sur les lèvres en affichant un air presque timide, totalement simulé. Sasuke avait juste envie de lui grimper dessus, s'accroupir sur ses cuisses et le faire chavirer sur le dos dans un baiser torride. Il se retenait uniquement parce qu'il arrivait à se rappeler, par un incroyable miracle, que ce n'était qu'une comédie. Naruto plaisantait.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

— Je m'ennuie, se plaignit-il. Je pensais que ce serait plus amusant.

— Ton sens du divertissement n'est pas normal. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester collé à moi, tu peux faire un tour dans la galerie.

— C'est toi le rabat-joie. Regarde-toi, tu mates des peintures, tu dessines des arbres et t'es limite en train de bander…

— Naruto ! » s'écria-t-il, oubliant ses propres directives concernant la discrétion.

Quelques paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux, lui notifiant clairement qu'il dérangeait. Son assistant, quant à lui, avait retrouvé un sourire éclatant. Son embarras semblait suffisamment distrayant pour lui. Sasuke resserra son bloc contre son torse, attrapa sa besace et se dirigea d'un pas hâtif hors de la salle, baissant le regard au sol pour ne pas croiser ceux réprobateurs des autres visiteurs.

« Attends-moi, crétin ! l'interpella Naruto.

— Compte là-dessus.

— J'ai envie d'aller voir quelque chose avec toi.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ? » lui lança-t-il en se retournant. Il ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser davantage en tombant dans un nouveau piège.

« J'ai vu qu'il y avait une expo de sculptures. Viens avec moi, Sasuke. »

Il se sentit acquiescer sans le vouloir. Naruto avait compris que l'appeler par son prénom le faisait complètement craquer et abusait de cette faiblesse. Il suivit avec un peu trop de docilité son assistant jusqu'à la salle qui contenait un bel éventail de réalisations. Il voulut s'installer pour prendre le temps d'observer les pièces mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

« Tu ne vas pas t'asseoir, la sculpture est un art plus tactile que visuel. »

Sasuke le regarda avec incompréhension d'abord, puis avec crainte. Que Naruto lui donne une leçon sur un art quelconque était déjà un comble mais il redoutait surtout ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en voyant le blond tendre le bras vers une gargouille pour la tapoter.

« Arrête ça !

— N'aie pas peur, crétin. Les gargouilles ne prennent vie que la nuit.

— Hein ? » s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. « Espèce d'imbécile, tu n'as pas le droit de toucher, on va se faire virer. »

Un nouveau sourire en coin lui répondit alors que Naruto s'éloignait en reculant. Sasuke fit de son mieux pour rester près de lui tandis qu'il défilait entre les statues jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant un buste d'une énième déesse grecque.

« Tu vois, ce que j'aime, c'est l'érotisme de cet art.

— Il y a des nus en peinture aussi.

— Oui, mais tu ne fais que des natures mortes.

— Parce que je préfère.

— Alors, tu serais capable d'en faire autant ?

— Bien sûr, assura Sasuke. Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

— Travailler la matière, ressentir le relief sous tes doigts… Penses-y, tu prendrais ton pied. »

Sasuke n'eut qu'un reniflement dédaigneux, peu enclin à se laisser entraîner dans un débat sans fin avec son assistant provocant. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce dernier se rapprocher du buste de façon à coller son torse contre son dos. Affolé, il regarda autour d'eux pour constater que la salle était vide. Toutefois, les pièces devaient être protégées par des alarmes et les caméras de surveillance ne manqueraient pas de surprendre les attouchements du blond sur la statue. Celui-ci venait de poser ses doigts sous l'oreille de la statue, les faisant glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule. A cet endroit, Naruto plaqua sa paume et suivit la courbe de la poitrine naissante, marquant un arrêt sous le sein, comme s'il le soupesait. Sasuke s'embrasait, s'imaginant subir les caresses à la place du marbre. Il hésitait entre se délecter de l'aperçu qu'il lui offrait ou abandonner le blond à son sort au cas où un gardien intervienne. Son assistant poursuivit sa découverte en effleurant les flancs et dessina de l'index la ligne au bas du buste délimitée par le drapé d'une toge, sous laquelle il ne pouvait se glisser.

« Aussi froide que toi », le nargua Naruto, le faisant finalement réagir pour quitter des yeux ce spectacle presque indécent.

Il se sauvait du musée, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner. Il attendrait son assistant à la voiture aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais il devait sortir prendre l'air. Plus jamais il ne pourrait venir en ce lieu sans repenser à la performance que lui avait offerte Naruto, son havre de paix était souillé. Des pensées incohérentes se formaient dans son esprit. La question la plus présente était de savoir à quoi jouait le blond. C'était presque cruel de sa part de s'amuser ainsi. Naruto monta côté passager quelques minutes après lui, le tirant de ses songes.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre, lui reprocha-t-il.

— Je ne voulais pas être pris pour un pervers attardé, comme toi.

— Tu as eu peur. L'adrénaline fait cet effet parfois. Moi, ça m'excite. »

Naruto venait de lui annoncer cette vérité en se caressant l'entrecuisse. Il ne l'avait pas fait de manière exagérée, juste un léger frôlement au niveau de sa braguette ; cela avait suffi à Sasuke pour regarder à l'endroit que brossaient ses doigts. Il se demanda brièvement quels étaient les risques encourus s'il violait celui qui le provoquait de la sorte. Il pouvait s'offrir de bons avocats et, avec la bonne conduite qu'il ne manquerait pas d'adopter, il pourrait sortir de prison dans cinq ou six ans. Peut-être moins s'il parvenait à un arrangement. Il secoua la tête, effaré du sens que prenaient ses réflexions.

« Songe à te calmer, lui conseilla Sasuke. Le travail à l'atelier t'y aidera si nécessaire.

— Je parie que je peux rendre la peinture sensuelle. »

Il ne répliqua pas et démarra. Il était persuadé que Naruto pourrait remporter la mise et il n'allait pas l'encourager à le torturer encore plus.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la première partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine^^<p> 


	2. Création sensuelle

**Chapitre 2** : Création sensuelle

**NDA** : merci pour tous vos messages, j'espère que cette suite ne jouera pas trop avec vos nerfs et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes^^

**Warning** : c'était chaud dans le premier chapitre, ici on porte à ébullition et dans le prochain, on plonge le... non, désolée, mon esprit est en mode "perverse". Et encore désolée pour le langage. Naruto fait des efforts mais Sasuke devient vulgaire...

* * *

><p>Sasuke sentait l'angoisse l'envahir. Ce n'était pas le bon stress, celui qui permettait d'abattre une quantité phénoménale de travail en un clin d'œil. Non, c'était celui qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur, vous interdisant de penser à autre chose qu'à la source de ce mal-être, vous enfermant dans un cercle vicieux. Et le sien avait un nom : Naruto. Depuis trois semaines qu'il était son assistant, le blond semblait avoir décidé de le faire mourir de vieillesse prématurément. Il alternait les périodes sérieuses, durant lesquelles il s'appliquait tant à la tâche que Sasuke baissait sa garde, à d'autres beaucoup plus naturelles pour lui, à savoir le torturer. Il était certain que si on avait demandé à Naruto pourquoi il se comportait ainsi, il aurait juste haussé les épaules en prétendant simplement s'amuser. Mais le faire à ses dépens était inacceptable.<p>

Il avait pris un retard incroyable dans sa préparation de l'exposition alors que Naruto était présent pour l'aider. Sa cascade était terminée, n'attendant plus que de sécher. Il avait délégué le vernissage des toiles au blond. Il l'avait fait s'entraîner sur des travaux sans importance et avait été surpris de son geste précis. Pris par le temps, il avait décidé de lui faire confiance pour réaliser cette étape. Ses dernières toiles ne seraient d'ailleurs jamais sèches pour être vernies avant le début de l'exposition. Il lui restait toujours sa forêt à l'aube à peindre ; il avait l'impression qu'il ne trouverait jamais le mariage des couleurs qu'il souhaitait. Il en était à sa troisième couche, le niveau de son huile d'œillette baissant à une vitesse vertigineuse. De plus, il n'avait toujours aucune idée pour son dernier tableau, comme si toute inspiration l'avait fui.

Il soupira alors que son regard dérivait une fois de plus vers l'origine de son tourment. Il ne savait plus s'il détestait Naruto davantage quand il était levé ou quand il dormait. Pendant ses siestes quotidiennes, il aurait dû pouvoir se détendre et peindre mais il se perdait bien trop souvent dans la contemplation du spécimen blond échoué dans son atelier. Son assistant avait trouvé sa place de prédilection le long de la baie vitrée. Sasuke doutait que le soleil d'octobre continue à le chauffer. Déjà, Naruto ne s'allongeait plus à même le sol une couverture le protégeait du froid du carrelage mais, bientôt, ce ne serait plus suffisant et il retrouverait son canapé pour ses sommes. Sasuke attendait ce moment avec appréhension, il devait se l'avouer. Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus le regarder discrètement. A moins de déplacer son chevalet, le fauteuil se trouvait dans son dos et il ne pourrait jamais se détourner assez vite pour éviter un sourire moqueur de Naruto au réveil.

Comme depuis quelques jours, il préféra son bloc à sa toile. Il prenait soin de le ramener avec lui chaque soir, il n'avait pas besoin que Naruto réalise qu'il passait des heures à faire des croquis de sa silhouette endormie. Cet imbécile n'avait apparemment dans sa garde-robe que des t-shirts trop courts et des pantalons taille basse. Ce qui était une bénédiction pour ses yeux puisqu'il pouvait contempler la naissance de ses fesses chaque jour et une malédiction qui le tuait à petit feu car il devait se contenir pour ne pas aller y passer ses doigts ou sa langue. Il grimaça en sentant son sexe réagir. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne plus se masturber que chez lui mais ne pouvait empêcher les érections dont il était victime. Même au lycée, il n'avait jamais connu ces moments embarrassants où il ne parvenait pas à contrôler son corps. Sa blouse, qu'il portait rarement en temps normal, était devenue sa meilleure amie ; elle camouflait le renflement de son pantalon, il n'avait qu'à rester assis de longues minutes avant de pouvoir se déplacer dans l'atelier naturellement.

Toutefois, il avait besoin de relâcher sa tension. Il se redressa brusquement, se dirigeant vers son assistant, puis posa son pied sur son épaule pour le pousser fortement.

« Lève-toi ou tu vas attraper la mort.

— Fais-moi un câlin », le provoqua Naruto, la voix encore endormie et en lui tendant les bras.

« Dans tes rêves, soupira Sasuke. Reste là si ça te chante mais je t'interdis de tomber malade. A demain. »

Son assistant coupa sa retraite en l'attrapant par la cheville. Il perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber mais réussit à se retenir avant de chuter. Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule mais n'obtint qu'un coup au cœur. Naruto avait un air somnolent malgré la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Son sourire timide, fantomatique par rapport à ceux dont il le gratifiait habituellement, le rendait doux et innocent, encore plus attirant.

« Tu pars déjà ?

— Je n'arrive à rien, autant rentrer.

— T'as besoin de te détendre, crétin. Tu viens faire la sieste avec moi ?

— Et puis quoi encore ? » ronchonna-t-il pour masquer son trouble. Le charme de l'invitation ne lui faisait pas oublier qu'il était le seul à s'enflammer. « Je ne vais pas te mettre au lit, te border et te chanter une berceuse.

— Non, mais tu pourrais être mon doudou.

— Imbécile ! »

Il s'éloigna sous le rire de Naruto. Il enfila sa veste sans ôter sa blouse, son problème érectile n'étant toujours pas réglé, et sortit, son précieux bloc sous le bras.

-oOo-

Sasuke pénétra dans l'atelier et eut un hoquet affolé. Ses toiles avaient toutes été écartées, accolées aux murs. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un large panneau blanc et la lumière naturelle était noyée par de puissants projecteurs. La porte claqua dans son dos et il se retourna sur un Naruto souriant. Et surtout torse nu. Il ne manquait décidément aucune occasion de le torturer. Comme si la veille n'avait pas suffi.

« Tu arrives tard ce matin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ici ? s'exclama Sasuke.

— Je te prouve que la peinture peut être sensuelle. Comme promis. »

Il amorça un mouvement pour aller vérifier que son travail était intact mais Naruto l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras puis le guida jusqu'au pied du panneau. Sasuke sursauta quand le blond tapa la surface du plat de la main.

« Je sais que tu tiens à tes toiles donc j'ai préparé ça cette nuit. Une plaque de bois que j'ai recouverte de papier peint blanc.

— Pour faire quoi ?

— De la peinture.

— L'huile ne tiendra jamais là-dessus, affirma Sasuke.

— Je sais. »

Naruto lui sourit fièrement et lui désigna un ensemble de bassines remplies de liquides colorés. Sasuke s'en approcha et les inspecta d'un air suspect.

« C'est quoi ?

— De la gouache. Celle en bidon pour les centres de loisirs, précisa-t-il.

— C'est trop fluide, je préfère travailler les textures, l'épaisseur.

— Je sais, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on change. Et la peinture à l'huile est trop nocive. »

Sasuke soupira. Autant lui faire plaisir quelques heures, il aurait la paix ensuite.

« D'accord. Où sont les pinceaux ?

— Déshabille-toi. »

Il resta sans voix et fixa Naruto, tâchant de déterminer s'il avait vraiment entendu ces mots ou s'il projetait un nouveau fantasme alors que le blond n'avait peut-être prononcé que « derrière toi ». Il regardait autour de lui pour trouver la moindre trace de ces outils indispensables mais Naruto s'était impatienté. Sasuke sut qu'il avait bien compris quand Naruto fit glisser la fermeture-éclair de son gilet et le lui ôta d'un seul geste.

« Arrête ça ! gronda-t-il.

— C'est bon. Tu seras plus à l'aise, crétin.

— Je t'assure que je suis très à l'aise avec mon t-shirt.

— T'as peur de mal réagir si on est tous les deux à moitié nus ? » le taquina Naruto.

Ce dernier s'était penché à son oreille pour murmurer cette question et Sasuke se sentit rougir. Il aurait bien fui mais le blond le maintenait toujours d'une poigne de fer et commençait à tirer sur son t-shirt. Il se débattit pour garder son vêtement. Il détestait quand Naruto se servait de sa faiblesse. Celui-ci savait bien qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes et s'amusait à le séduire quand bien même il n'était pas sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je t'arracherai tes vêtements, me semble-t-il. Remonte au moins tes manches.

— Non ! » s'écria-t-il.

Trop tard. Il n'avait pas réussi à stopper Naruto à temps. Ce dernier venait de marquer une pause, les yeux rivés sur le creux de son poignet. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais Sasuke savait ce qui allait suivre. Les questions, la pitié. Son cœur battait trop fort, il s'apprêtait à devoir être ferme et distant sur un sujet sensible. Contre toute attente, Naruto remonta son autre manche et le fit se pencher pour plonger les mains dans la bassine de peinture verte.

« Tu sens la texture ? »

Sasuke acquiesça, troublé de cette absence de curiosité. Ils étaient face à face, leurs visages séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres, et les mains de Naruto faisaient pression sur les siennes pour les maintenir immergées.

« Tes doigts sont tes pinceaux. Tu mets les couleurs que tu veux mais je ne veux pas voir l'ébauche d'un dessin. Tu suis juste tes sentiments. »

Sur ces paroles, Naruto lui lança un sourire avant de s'écarter brusquement et d'envoyer des gouttes vertes au travers du panneau blanc. Sasuke sortit lentement ses mains de la peinture, laissant le surplus s'écouler. Il posa timidement sa paume sur la surface immaculée, imitant inconsciemment les gestes du blond. Ce dernier était hilare, déjà en train d'expérimenter de nouvelles couleurs et des mélanges. Son côté se remplissait de courbes chatoyantes, de contrastes agressifs pour les yeux quand celui de Sasuke ne comportait que quelques empreintes monochromatiques. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa réalisation.

« C'est ta façon de t'exprimer ? Pas étonnant que tes tableaux soient chiants.

— Eh ! »

Sasuke ne s'insurgea pas davantage. Il avait envie de lui dire que son travail était reconnu et exposé. Que sa technique était parfaite. Que c'était lui l'imbécile de ne rien comprendre à l'art. Mais toutes ses objections s'étaient évaporées à l'instant où il l'avait senti se coller dans son dos. Naruto avait les bras autour de lui et venait de s'emparer de ses poignets, le guidant dans l'exécution de nouvelles traces. Toujours dans cette position, il l'amena près des bassines pour reprendre de la couleur. Ils se penchèrent d'un seul mouvement et Sasuke oublia la peinture, n'eut plus conscience que de ses fesses qui frottaient le bassin de Naruto. Les mains de nouveau plaquées sur le panneau, Sasuke peinait à retrouver son souffle. Le blond était stoïque, absolument pas perturbé par cette proximité. Sasuke ne sentait pas le moindre indice qui aurait indiqué qu'il était excité. Quant à lui, il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pu garder son t-shirt. Il n'imaginait pas dans quel état il se trouverait s'ils étaient peau contre peau.

« T'es le peintre le plus coincé que je connaisse.

— Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ?

— Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il te manque une muse. » Naruto venait d'éluder sa question, il n'était pas dupe. « Qui pourrait t'inspirer ? »

Sasuke aurait voulu pouvoir lui souffler que lui seul l'inspirait. Lui seul le poussait hors de sa zone de confort. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'être rejeté. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules.

« Si t'as personne, je prends la place quelques temps.

— Parce que tu crois me faire plaisir ?

— Non, je te fais un honneur, se vanta-t-il.

— Idiot. »

Naruto s'amusait avec lui. Il lui avait clairement annoncé que la séduction n'était qu'une façon d'être. Et lui bataillait chaque jour avec ses fantasmes pour se rappeler qu'en aucun cas cela ne signifiait un réel intérêt. Il devait juste aimer voir Sasuke se pâmer et rougir de ses remarques, lubriques et innocentes à la fois.

« Allez, on commence maintenant. Pile ou face ?

— J'arriverai à te comprendre un jour.

— Impossible. Ta muse doit être mystérieuse pour t'inspirer. Ton choix ?

— Pile.

— Dommage. »

Naruto le libéra enfin et se plaça à côté de lui, s'appuyant sur le panneau.

« Peins mon dos.

— Quoi ? »

Décidément, Naruto le rendait stupide. Il était en permanence en train de se demander quel était le sujet ou le but de leurs conversations. Parce que le blond le privait de l'accès à la seule portion encore vierge du tableau et qu'il n'avait aucun outil pour faire un croquis, il avait peur de saisir sa requête. Naruto le regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un air espiègle qui lui confirma qu'il était mal parti.

« L'idée, c'est de prendre tes petits doigts pour étaler la peinture dans mon dos. On va faire une empreinte, comme avec nos mains. »

Sasuke déglutit difficilement. Naruto lui demandait de le toucher ? Il avait bien remarqué que le blond était tactile, avait tendance à rechercher le contact. Mais il s'agissait généralement de brefs effleurements. Et ils étaient habillés. Ce qu'il lui proposait nécessitait quelque chose de plus long et précis, une caresse presque intime. Naruto semblait ignorer les pensées qui l'assaillaient et patientait tranquillement face à leur toile improvisée. Sasuke se décida enfin, essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon avant d'en plonger une dans le rouge et l'autre dans le jaune. Il posa ses paumes sur les omoplates pour commencer et les fit descendre l'une contre l'autre jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il fit le chemin en sens inverse, prenant soin de combler les parcelles de peau épargnées par la peinture lors de son premier passage. Il reprit des couleurs et les appliqua sur ses épaules. La peau était à présent recouverte mais la sensation était trop agréable pour qu'il abandonne si vite cette opportunité. Il redessina chaque courbe, chaque muscle avec l'excuse d'assurer l'uniformité de la couche de peinture. Il entrelaçait ses doigts, laissant des traînées orange de part et d'autre de la colonne vertébrale. Sasuke songea que Naruto était bien docile, il ne devait pas être dupe quant au fait qu'il profitait de la situation. Ses doigts se contentaient de frôler l'épiderme, ce qui rendait ce toucher inutile. Toutefois, s'il l'avait remarqué, Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas.

« J'ai terminé, finit-il par annoncer.

— Aide-moi à laisser ma marque », lui ordonna Naruto en se remettant face à lui, les bras le long de son corps.

Sasuke le fit reculer jusqu'au panneau. Son assistant n'opposait aucune résistance, le laissant le placer à sa guise. Il dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocher de lui pour vérifier comment sa peau entrait en contact avec la toile. Il se raidit en sentant les mains du blond sur sa taille. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe pour se retenir alors qu'il le faisait basculer en arrière mais Sasuke en était troublé. Il souffla de soulagement quand les épaules furent également collées à la surface. Il voulut reculer sans le pouvoir ; Naruto le tenait toujours.

« Je voulais que tu choisisses face pour te voir embarrassé de caresser mon torse mais j'avoue que j'aime bien m'être fait plaquer au mur. »

Sasuke sentit ses joues s'enflammer une fois de plus et força pour se dégager. Naruto pouvait rire à ses dépens dans une certaine limite. Il ne voyait pas ce qui était si divertissant de jouer avec les sentiments des autres.

« Tu devrais aller te doucher avant de faire une crise d'allergie.

— Avec une peinture à l'eau ? se moqua Naruto. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour me frotter le dos.

— Débrouille-toi, je dois ranger tout ce bazar. »

Son assistant se redressa lentement et partit d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle d'eau. Sasuke emmena d'abord les cuvettes de gouache à son évier pour les vider et les rincer. Il se lava grossièrement les mains, il prendrait la place du blond plus tard. Nettoyer l'aidait à se calmer. La bâche de protection au sol était bonne à jeter. Pour cela, il devrait attendre de pouvoir déplacer le panneau. Quand il serait sec.

Il s'assit pour observer leur œuvre, s'il osait l'appeler ainsi. La partie peinte par Naruto montrait sa spontanéité et son absence de goût pour l'harmonie des couleurs. La sienne avait un petit espace très net, celui qu'il avait réalisé seul. Dans le reste, il voyait ses tremblements, des hésitations mais aussi une liberté qu'il ne se serait jamais permise. Et il y avait ce dernier élément. Dans le dégradé de jaune, d'orange et de rouge, il devinait les lignes fortes de la musculature de Naruto. L'empreinte correspondait vraiment à sa personnalité. De la passion, de l'autorité, de la chaleur mais aussi un soupçon de douceur. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation et n'entendit pas le blond revenir.

« L'expérience t'a plu ?

— C'est original mais stupide. »

Naruto partit dans un grand rire et s'assit à ses côtés, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as aimé ? Regarde mon empreinte : ce sont les seules couleurs chaudes que tu as choisies. Toute ta partie est jolie mais dans des teintes froides. Tu as laissé parler ton instinct, non ?

— Absolument pas, démentit-il.

— Mais si, tu voulais parler de mon côté sauvage.

— On ne parle pas la même langue. Et toi, tu racontais quoi ?

— De mon côté, tu vois que je passe du bon temps avec un ami spécial. »

Sasuke ignorait comment il devait prendre ce qualificatif. Comme une marque d'importance ou comme un jugement sur son caractère renfermé ? Il préféra éluder sa propre réflexion.

« Je vais aller me doucher aussi. Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange ici, je ne me salis jamais à ce point-là. Tu as un t-shirt à me prêter ?

— A manches courtes, uniquement. Heureusement que j'ai sauvé ton gilet. »

Il avait oublié qu'il restait cette question en suspens. Sasuke sentait le malaise le gagner, il allait devoir se justifier. Il se tourna vers Naruto pour anticiper les interrogations mais se figea en le voyant se lécher le pouce.

« Tu n'as pas à en parler si tu ne veux pas, on fait tous des erreurs à un moment donné. On a nos propres cicatrices.

— Merci », souffla Sasuke en louchant sur les marques que son assistant avait sur les joues.

Un nouveau sourire lui répondit et Naruto posa le doigt qu'il suçait un instant auparavant au coin de sa bouche. Sasuke entrouvrit les lèvres sous la surprise mais se laissa nettoyer.

« La prochaine fois, j'oublie la gouache, j'achète une peinture comestible.

— Pourquoi ?

— A ton avis ? »

Une fois de plus, Naruto le troublait. Sasuke se demanda s'il l'aurait réellement débarrassé de ces tâches en l'embrassant et estima que non. Il décida de prendre la remarque au second degré. Il ne pouvait plus agir autrement sans risquer d'être blessé.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, tu es un prof lamentable.

— Peut-être… Mais avoue que cette matinée a été très sensuelle. »

Sasuke se leva sans répondre. Il avait raison de ne pas s'emballer face à ces belles paroles, Naruto n'avait qu'un seul but : se divertir. Ni plus ni moins. Pourtant face à un blond si charmeur, il était vraiment tenté de succomber. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains, la poitrine oppressée. Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche et se glissa dessous sans même la laisser tiédir. Une partie de lui-même lui intimait de provoquer Naruto. S'il lui faisait des avances, l'insouciance de ce dernier jouerait en sa faveur. Même s'il n'avait pas d'inclination pour les hommes à la base, il n'était certainement pas du genre à refuser un plaisir sans conséquences. Le problème se situait dans ses effets. Son côté raisonnable savait qu'ils seraient dévastateurs pour lui. Naruto reviendrait à leur forme d'amitié sans souci mais lui souffrirait plus que probablement de cet écart. Si son tempérament le lui avait permis, il aurait cumulé les histoires d'un soir, au lieu de se contenter d'une ou deux par an. Cependant, il était du genre à s'investir beaucoup, voire trop, dans ses relations. Raison pour laquelle la première s'était terminée dans le drame quand la seconde – et dernière – avait étouffée avant même d'avoir la chance de s'épanouir.

Il ouvrit timidement la porte, il n'avait pas forcément envie de sentir le regard de Naruto sur son torse le temps qu'il passe son t-shirt. Ce dernier devait en être conscient puisqu'il n'était visible nulle part dans l'atelier. Sasuke songea qu'il était certainement allé chez Iruka s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avisa le vêtement prêté sur une chaise, bien en évidence. Il l'enfila en toute hâte, de peur d'un retour précipité, et fit de même avec son gilet. Il se sentait déjà plus tranquille. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse voir ses cicatrices et détestait tout autant les voir lui-même. Elles semblaient lui crier en permanence à quel point il s'était montré stupide et naïf.

Il avait besoin d'une pause sans même avoir commencé à travailler. Le moment qu'ils venaient de passer avec Naruto ne l'avait pas détendu de la manière dont il l'espérait. Il se sentait encore plus fragile. Il laissa un mot à son assistant en lui demandant de ranger au mieux pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa toile à son retour. Il ne reviendrait que tard dans la soirée, avec l'espoir que Naruto se soit assoupi à cause de l'ennui ou bien ait choisi de rester chez Iruka, et il passerait la nuit si nécessaire sur ce tableau.

-oOo-

La lune brillait depuis longtemps quand il avait décidé qu'il devait retourner à son atelier. Sasuke ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver encore une fois face au panneau multicolore. Il ne le voyait que partiellement, seul un projecteur était toujours en place et il éclairait son chevalet. Hormis la bâche au sol, son assistant avait nettoyé toute trace de leur activité matinale. Il lui avait aménagé un espace net pour peindre. Sasuke chercha la présence de Naruto du regard et tomba sur une masse dans le canapé, pelotonnée sous une couette. Il sourit et s'installa silencieusement.

La lumière plongeait toute autre chose que son tableau dans la pénombre. Et de savoir que son assistant n'exposait pas sa semi-nudité l'aidait à se concentrer sur son travail. Il peignait rapidement, parvenant en quelques retouches à terminer son ciel rougeoyant. Les heures passaient et il avait presque achevé la forêt au premier plan. Il devrait rajouter dans une ou deux semaines des jeux d'ombre mais il était satisfait d'avoir dépassé son blocage.

« J'avais raison, déclara une voix endormie dans son dos.

— A quel sujet ?

— Il te fallait une distraction pour retrouver l'inspiration. »

Sasuke renifla, peu disposé à admettre cette vérité. Il se raidit quand Naruto s'approcha derrière lui et posa son menton sur son épaule pour regarder sa peinture. Il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration pour ne pas montrer à son assistant combien cette proximité le perturbait. Peut-être à cause de son absence de réaction, ce dernier s'écarta et tira un siège pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qui est-ce qui t'a demandé cette toile ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Sasuke.

— Tu me la feras pas. Elle est vendue d'avance, non ? »

Il se tourna légèrement vers Naruto, étonné qu'il ait pu déceler que son manque d'entrain sur ce tableau venait du fait qu'il n'en avait pas choisi le thème.

« Un ami du directeur de la galerie veut l'offrir à sa fille pour son mariage.

— Elle va le détester.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

— Il est mort ton paysage. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as regardé dehors au lieu d'étudier d'autres oeuvres ? »

Il ne sut quoi répondre. C'était un tableau chaleureux, idéal à contempler à deux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son assistant trouvait à redire. Ce dernier coupa son projecteur, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Sasuke mit quelques instants à s'y habituer, puis la lueur des étoiles lui permit de distinguer les formes alentours. Il se sentit poussé vers la baie vitrée mais n'essaya pas de protester, trop concentré à éviter les obstacles sur leur route pour ne pas trébucher. La fenêtre ouverte le fit frissonner. Les nuits étaient fraîches, la douce tiédeur de l'été indien définitivement oubliée. Réalisant qu'il se faisait traîner à l'extérieur, il tenta de se débattre mais des doigts resserrés sur son bras le firent cesser.

« Si je me rappelle bien, elle doit être par ici…

— Quoi donc ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

— L'échelle. Ah ! La voilà, passe devant. »

Cette fois-ci, il mit plus de force pour se soustraire mais c'était peine perdue, Naruto ne relâchait pas sa prise.

« Où est-ce que tu veux me faire grimper ?

— Sur le toit, déclara Naruto. Et tu passes devant.

— Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie de me casser le cou.

— Soit tu montes, soit je te porte. Et les risques de chute sont multipliés parce que tu vas… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« Me débattre ? Gesticuler ? proposa Sasuke.

— Te tordre de plaisir sous mes doigts.

— Imbécile », grommela-t-il.

Toutefois, il était heureux que le jour ne soit pas encore levé parce que son assistant n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'était passé la langue sur les lèvres à cette seule évocation. Il palpa pour attraper un barreau à sa hauteur et secoua l'objet pour s'assurer de sa stabilité. Naruto, voyant qu'il n'essayait plus de se sauver, le relâcha et vint se coller à lui, l'encadrant de ses bras sous prétexte de maintenir l'échelle. Sasuke grimpa lentement, suivi de son fantasme blond dont la tête était à la hauteur de ses fesses. Il tenta d'ignorer ce fait en se concentrant sur son ascension. Arrivé au sommet, il tâtonna pour grimper sur le toit, se déplaçant à quatre pattes, peu sûr de pouvoir se tenir debout. Cela ne posait apparemment aucun problème à Naruto qui le contourna pour aller s'asseoir sur les tuiles et lui tendit la main. Sasuke la saisit, reconnaissant, et vint se blottir contre son assistant.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

— Tu te détends et tu apprécies le spectacle. Regarde l'horizon, on voit déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube. Tu vas apprendre ce qu'est un lever de soleil.

— C'est ridicule. Je redescends. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il voulut se relever mais se sentit glisser dès qu'il déplia les genoux. Naruto retint sa chute en le rattrapant par le poignet et enroula son bras à sa taille pour le ramener entre ses jambes.

« Tu cherches à te briser le cou ?

— La faute à qui, imbécile ? râla-t-il.

— Calme-toi et profite. »

C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et Sasuke se demandait s'il l'invitait à profiter du spectacle de la nature ou à savourer d'être au creux de ses bras. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, au point de faire bourdonner ses oreilles. Il était assis entre les cuisses de Naruto et ce dernier enlaçait son buste, lui collant le dos contre ce torse bronzé. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, suffisamment pour que le bleu de la nuit pâlisse et qu'ils voient poindre les premières notes de couleur à l'horizon ; ses pulsations ne se calmèrent à aucun instant.

« Et maintenant, ferme les yeux, crétin.

— Et comment veux-tu que j'observe ? » ironisa Sasuke, obéissant malgré tout à la requête.

« L'aube, ce n'est pas que des ombres et un ciel en feu. Ecoute la nature qui se réveille, les oiseaux qui commencent à chanter. Sens le changement de température, le froid humide de la rosée. »

Sasuke retint un geignement. Il ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur les bruits ou les sensations de l'aurore quand Naruto soufflait dans son oreille des élans poétiques. Pas quand il était pris d'une forte fièvre qui échauffait son corps, brûlant contre celui de son assistant. Son pantalon commençait à le serrer et il s'agita doucement pour essayer de se replacer confortablement. Un petit rire étouffé lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été discret. Il se maudit en sentant l'index de Naruto remonter l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le long de son jean, pour s'arrêter près de son aine.

« C'est un des effets de l'aube, également », se moqua-t-il en le caressant au niveau de sa braguette. « Il ne faut surtout pas le négliger. »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, choqué de sentir les doigts de Naruto enserrer son érection au travers de ses vêtements. Il commença à se débattre mais la résistance semblait vaine, son imbécile d'assistant l'avait bien eu en l'installant ainsi. Il était bloqué par ses jambes, Naruto le maintenait fermement contre lui et sa seule échappatoire était le vide sous ses pieds.

« Laisse-toi aller, Sasuke. »

Ou le plaisir d'être enfin soulagé. Il couina sous l'affluence des sensations. Naruto chatouillait sa nuque du bout de son nez, alternant le chaud et le froid sur sa peau au rythme de ses respirations. Au frottement de la paume de son assistant contre son sexe, il clôt ses paupières, les plissant davantage pour faire refluer les larmes. Il avait le souffle court de ne pouvoir réfréner son excitation alors que le pouce flattait son gland trop sensible malgré le tissu le protégeant, du liquide séminal s'écoulant déjà. Naruto pressa ses doigts contre sa verge et démarra une lente cadence de son poignet.

« Arrête, lui demanda Sasuke d'un ton suppliant.

— Tu veux que je continue en vrai ? lui susurra son assistant tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

— S'il-te-plaît... »

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il l'implorait. Il fallait qu'ils cessent, il ne voulait pas être le jouet de Naruto. En même temps, il n'aspirait qu'à atteindre la jouissance tant pis si ce n'était que l'impulsion du moment, un simple caprice. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de son assistant. Il triturait sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents pour contenir les gémissements qu'il ne voulait pas offrir à son tortionnaire. Les allées et venues s'intensifièrent sur son membre, il s'agrippa des deux mains au bras qui barrait son torse. Naruto lui murmurait des choses sans discontinuer, pourtant il était incapable de comprendre le sens des paroles. Il percevait son prénom. Quelques insanités auxquelles il avait la grâce de rougir. Son prénom. Des mots d'encouragement qui le rendaient haletant. Son prénom. Son bassin prit vie malgré lui, s'opposant aux gestes de la main sur son sexe pour augmenter l'amplitude et la friction. Il nota dans un coin encore sain de son esprit que l'entrejambe du blond ne semblait pas affectée par son mouvement de balancier. S'il n'avait pas vu le comportement de Naruto auparavant, il aurait pu penser qu'il était impuissant. Mais il était seulement un hétéro qui s'était trouvé une victime consentante pour tromper son ennui. Un rire désespéré se mua en sanglot étouffé alors que la constatation ne menaçait pas l'imminence d'un orgasme, sans même être touché directement. Une langue parcourant sa mâchoire et le bruit de sa fermeture-éclair le sortirent de sa transe.

Le plaisir se dissipa rapidement pour céder la place à l'humiliation de s'être laissé manipuler. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, griffant les bras de son assistant. Cette fois, quand il tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Naruto, ce dernier l'autorisa à se sauver aussitôt. A quatre pattes et sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière lui, il traversa la poignée de centimètres qui le séparait de l'échelle. Ses jambes flageolantes ne l'aidèrent pas dans sa descente, il manqua un barreau, se brûlant les paumes et se cognant un genou dans le but de ralentir sa chute. Il pénétra rapidement dans l'atelier, contenant la nausée qui le prit en remontant sa braguette le long de son membre encore dur.

L'éclairage des néons, certainement mis en route par Naruto depuis l'interrupteur près des baies vitrées, le fit grimacer. Sasuke s'arrêta face à son tableau presque achevé. Ce lever de soleil était effectivement horrible, bien loin des émotions contradictoires qui le traversaient. Aucune excitation du nouveau jour à venir, aucune sérénité d'une nuit revigorante, aucune satisfaction coupable d'avoir profité d'un réveil à la douceur amère. Il était essoufflé, à mi-chemin entre la honte et la fureur. Son indécision bascula en voyant son assistant se diriger tranquillement vers le lavabo et remplir un verre d'eau. Il saisit la première chose qui tombait sous sa main, à savoir un tube de peinture, et le balança de toutes ses forces vers le blond. Un hoquet surpris lui confirma qu'il avait atteint sa cible sans toutefois lui faire mal. Naruto se retourna, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Sasuke sentit sa rage monter encore d'un cran. Il se mit à jeter ses huiles une à une, ne prenant pas garde de savoir si sa salve visait juste. Il n'était qu'à trois ou quatre mètres mais était trop désordonné pour être efficace. Il avait juste besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Il vit son assistant éviter de justesse le projectile suivant et le bruit du verre brisé le sortit figea soudainement. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait envoyé sa bouteille d'huile d'œillette.

Naruto l'observait d'un air ahuri et il devinait que ses propres traits devaient refléter ce même ébahissement. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne faisait pas, c'était bien de dévoiler ses états d'âme. Quels qu'ils soient, il ne s'était plus laissé aller à extérioriser ses sentiments depuis des années. Alors qu'il se remettait doucement de sa crise, il remarqua que le regard de son assistant se durcissait et qu'il serrait la mâchoire. Avant de pouvoir s'y préparer, il avait Naruto presque contre lui, le tenant par les poignets.

« Tu m'expliques ta petite scène d'hystérie, enfoiré ? tonna-t-il.

— Lâche-moi ! Fous le camp d'ici ! hurla Sasuke.

— Pas tant que t'es pas calmé. »

Son ton subitement radouci irrita davantage, si possible, Sasuke. Il avait envie de marteler sa poitrine de ses poings jusqu'à le mettre dehors mais ses mains emprisonnées le lui interdisaient. Il donna des coups de pieds ; toutefois, sa position était loin d'être idéale et si Naruto grimaçait occasionnellement, il ne relâcha pas sa prise un seul instant. Sasuke sentait des larmes d'exaspération lui monter aux yeux mais refusait de faire ce plaisir au blond. De guerre lasse, il cessa ses attaques et ses poignets furent lentement libérés, Naruto se reculant pour préserver une distance de sécurité.

« Va-t-en, soupira-t-il.

— Comme si j'allais laisser un ami…

— Ami ? s'emporta Sasuke. Parce que tu t'amuses souvent à chauffer tes amis, peut-être ?

— C'est ça qui te chiffonne ?

— Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse alors que t'étais à deux doigts de me branler ?

— Tu te prends trop la tête. T'avais besoin d'un coup de main pour te détendre, si je peux me permettre ; je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Et c'est pas comme si ça aurait été la première fois que ça m'arrivait », ricana Naruto.

Il ne savait pas s'il était plus mortifié par la nonchalance de son assistant, sa capacité à retrouver son humeur entraînante en un claquement de doigts ou par la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire. Il secoua la tête, tentant de rassembler ses idées.

« Tu… commença Sasuke, tu es hétéro.

— Et alors ?

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça juste parce sur le moment, ça te dit. Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir ! s'emporta-t-il. Que tu passes ton temps à flirter avec tout ce qui bouge, pourquoi pas. Mais il y a des limites.

— Ton problème, c'est que t'es trop sérieux, marmonna Naruto.

— Et le tien, c'est de ne jamais l'être », l'accusa-t-il.

Sasuke soutint son regard quelques instants ; il ne voulait pas céder mais sa détermination faiblissait. Les yeux insondables de Naruto ne faisaient qu'augmenter son trouble. Ce dernier réussissait presque à le faire culpabiliser, comme s'il aurait dû être ravi et le remercier de sa faveur.

« Au moins, je peux dire que je vis sans regret, reprit son assistant. Et toi, crétin, tu n'as jamais envie de faire ce qui te chante sans te soucier si c'est bien ou pas ?

— Si tout le monde faisait comme toi…

— Je te parle pas de tout le monde mais de toi. On était bien sur le toit, tu avais l'air d'aimer. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

— Arrête ça.

— Allez, dis-moi. On reprend où on en était ? insista-t-il.

— Naruto…

— Vas-y Sasuke, lâche-toi, le poussa-t-il.

— Si je faisais comme j'en ai envie, je serais à genoux en train de te sucer, abruti ! » s'écria t il, à bout.

Un silence bizarre s'installa. Sasuke était choqué de ses propres paroles et Naruto affichait un sourire étrange. Supérieur, presque victorieux. L'affolement de Sasuke ne s'arrangea pas alors qu'il apercevait, comme au ralenti, les mains de son assistant descendre vers son jean pour le déboutonner. Glissant ses pouces sous la ceinture, Naruto commença à baisser son pantalon pour dévoiler son bassin. Sasuke se retourna vivement vers sa toile pour échapper à cette vision bien que son sexe ait un sursaut réprobateur face à cette décision.

« Tu vas trop loin. Sors d'ici, je suis sérieux.

— Tu dramatises. Mon boulot, c'est que tu sois détendu et inspiré. Si j'y gagne une fellation, je ne me plains pas. »

Sasuke serra les poings une fois de plus, trop d'émotions contradictoires le submergeaient. Naruto le poussait dans ses retranchements, le tableau sous ses yeux le dégoûtait, sa propre hésitation face à la proposition de son assistant également. C'était la provocation de trop. Qu'il le cherche, le drague de façon assez osée passait encore, mais il avait dépassé les bornes. Si Sasuke ne s'estimait pas fleur bleue, il n'était certainement pas volage et encore moins suffisamment masochiste pour s'impliquer avec un hétéro en mal d'émotions fortes. Pas quand il avait un sérieux faible pour cet idiot insensible.

Il tendit le bras vers la peinture, enfonçant ses doigts dans la couche fraîche. Il entendit vaguement la protestation de Naruto dans son dos mais gratta son travail, laissant une zébrure originale dans ce ciel raté. La main sur son épaule aurait dû le stopper, pourtant, il saisit le bord de la toile pour la renverser au sol et s'acharna sur le châssis avec son pied jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bois craquer. Son assistant l'attrapa sous les bras et le tira en arrière, le traînant à sa suite. Sasuke cessa de s'agiter quand un jet d'eau froide sur la tête le glaça. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de bains. La fièvre de son énervement retomba, son corps se mettant à grelotter, et il reprit doucement conscience de la réalité. Il tomba dans les yeux de Naruto qui avait l'air tout sauf ravi. Ce dernier se pencha pour ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude et lui colla le pommeau de douche dans les mains.

« Retire tes vêtements mouillés et réchauffe-toi. »

Sasuke acquiesça, hagard, en regardant Naruto sortir. Il se sentait à la fois ridicule et léger de s'être laissé aller. Ses affaires, lourdes d'être remplies d'eau, atterrirent dans un bruit humide sur le carrelage. Il resta longtemps sous la douche, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la brûlure sur sa peau rougie. Quand il coupa l'eau, la fraîcheur de l'air le soulagea. Il s'essuya lentement, espérant que son assistant aurait eu la même délicatesse que la dernière fois en s'éclipsant chez Iruka. Dans le doute, il s'enveloppa dans trois serviettes, une lui couvrant la taille, l'autre les épaules et la dernière sur la tête.

« T'es déguisé en quoi ? » l'accueillit une voix moqueuse.

C'était apparemment trop demander que Naruto renouvelle un geste attentionné. Aucune tenue n'était préparée ; son assistant avait bien l'intention de le laisser nu jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements soient secs. Celui-ci se leva du canapé, dégageant la couette et lui désignant la place libre.

« Repose-toi, je vais m'occuper de tes fringues.

— Pas la peine, donne-moi un pantalon et un haut, je rentre.

— Tu restes, insista Naruto. Je suis peut-être inconscient et spontané, mais tu n'es pas mieux.

— Désolé, se repentit Sasuke.

— Ne le sois pas, tu m'épates. »

Le ton admiratif lui fit lever le regard et il vit que le blond était sincère. Il avait apprécié le voir perdre sa maîtrise de lui-même. Sasuke s'empourpra malgré lui, aux anges de pouvoir susciter une telle réaction. Il masqua sa joie en bousculant Naruto pour s'écrouler dans le canapé et remonter la couette jusque sous ses oreilles. L'odeur de son assistant, tout autant rassurante qu'oppressante, envahit ses narines et il ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer ce parfum. Naruto n'avait rien rajouté et il l'entendit s'affairer dans la salle de bains à rincer et essorer ses vêtements.

Sa respiration s'était calmée mais connut un accroc quand une main passa dans ses cheveux. Il abaissa un peu sa couverture pour découvrir le visage bronzé qui l'observait. Un sourire discret lui étira les lèvres et, avant même de pouvoir se retenir, ses doigts retraçaient les marques sur les joues tannées. Naruto ne dit rien mais Sasuke sentit un pouce venir faire de même sur son poignet, l'incitant à se soustraire dans un sursaut.

« Ça veut dire quoi, crétin ? s'insurgea son assistant. T'as le droit d'être curieux mais pas les autres ?

— C'est différent, protesta Sasuke.

— En quoi ?

— T'as tenté de te suicider ?

— Tu me prends peut-être pour un idiot, ronchonna Naruto, mais je sais qu'il faut plus que quelques coupures sur les joues.

— Donc, c'est différent.

— D'accord, reprit le blond. Je raconte si tu ne ris pas. »

Sasuke acquiesça, promesse muette, tout en songeant qu'il avait plus de chances de remporter la palme du ridicule.

« Je me suis fait tatoué des moustaches de renard quand j'avais quatorze ans. C'était un pari avec mon meilleur ami. Lui a fini avec un triangle sur chaque pommette. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien. Mais quand je suis rentré, Iruka m'a fait une crise, me maudissant et me décrivant mille façons de me tuer à petit feu. J'ai fini avec un forfait de punitions sur plusieurs mois et mon cadeau d'anniversaire s'est résumé à une opération au laser pour effacer le tatouage. Et je peux te jurer que j'en ai pleuré pendant des jours entiers. Déjà, parce que c'était encore plus douloureux. En plus, comme j'ai la peau mate, on voit toujours les traces sauf que c'est moins cool qu'un vrai tatouage. Un jour, je m'en ferai faire un autre. »

Sasuke se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire et respecter son serment. Apparemment, cela n'avait pas servi de leçon à Naruto. Il plaignait Iruka et était impressionné par la résistance de son bailleur. Lui venait de craquer lamentablement au bout d'un mois à fréquenter le blond, il n'osait pas imaginer par quelles déconvenues avait pu passer son tuteur au cours de toutes ces années.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi t'as voulu mourir ? »

La question le ramena à l'instant présent et lui fit perdre toute envie de s'esclaffer. Il déglutit, s'agrippant à la couette, puis remarqua l'absence de curiosité morbide ou de jugement dans les yeux de Naruto. Il n'attendait pas de détails, il voulait juste savoir comment il en était arrivé là. Et peut être ne pas s'inquiéter de le voir recommencer.

« Je n'en parle pas souvent », débuta-t-il. Puis, voyant le hochement d'encouragement de son assistant, il poursuivit : « Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu mourir. J'étais jeune, je me croyais amoureux et j'étais vexé. Je voulais juste être au centre de son attention. C'est ma fierté qui parlait, je crois.

— C'était quand ?

— A peu près huit ans. J'étais en école d'art, c'était mon professeur, le premier homme à s'intéresser à moi. Bon, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'intéressait à d'autres élèves. Il en avait surtout après mon corps.

— Et t'as essayé de te suicider pour un abruti pareil ?

— Je ne craignais pas grand-chose, j'ai fait un scandale dans sa salle de classe avant de m'ouvrir les veines et il y avait, genre, vingt personnes pour me porter secours. Les coupures n'étaient pas si profondes, c'est juste que j'ai refusé de mettre mes pommades cicatrisantes pour estomper les marques.

— Donc, c'est un souvenir ces entailles ?

— Glauque, non ? Même moi, je les déteste, termina Sasuke dans un rire triste.

— Et après ? Pour tes cours ?

— Je n'étais plus vraiment le bienvenu. Et je n'avais plus trop envie de tous les revoir. J'ai galéré quelques temps avant d'arriver par ici il y a quatre ans. Iruka a été un grand soutien. Et depuis deux ans, c'est le succès.

— Quatre ans ? Juste après mon départ, il a dû se sentir maudit d'avoir un autre ado attardé et paumé à gérer. »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à l'interroger à ce sujet quand Naruto agrippa son poignet, caressant la cicatrice, et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se sauver. Le geste était doux et apaisant. Il se tourna sur le ventre et prit appui sur son coude pour observer le visage du blond. Ce dernier se détendait, ses yeux retrouvant une lueur taquine en le toisant.

« Aucun homme ne mérite que tu te fasses ça, marmonna-t-il. Sauf moi ! » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Surtout pas toi, tu veux dire », maugréa Sasuke, malgré tout soulagé de la réaction de Naruto.

Il s'amusait de la grimace que faisait son assistant alors qu'il ricanait. Les dents blanches découvertes, les paupières plissées et les lèvres retroussées. Il n'avait qu'une envie, poser les siennes dessus pour en apprécier la texture. Un hoquet de surprise lui fit réaliser qu'il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer vivement mais l'air hébété de Naruto eut raison de ses remords et il fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche. Il humidifia rapidement leurs lèvres sèches de sa langue, sentant les petites gerçures que le froid provoquait. Il avait conscience d'être le seul à s'emporter alors qu'il mordillait et suçotait la chair mais avait décidé d'en profiter le temps que son assistant recouvre ses esprits. Son sexe se réveilla et un gémissement lui échappa quand l'autre langue s'enroula autour de la sienne puis s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Naruto rompit le baiser bien trop tôt à son goût et il émit une nouvelle plainte avant de constater l'air paniqué qui lui faisait face.

« Naruto, je…

— Stop ! l'interrompit-il. Ne dis rien.

— Laisse-moi m'excuser. Et puis je n'ai fait que t'embrasser, protesta Sasuke.

— T'as raison, c'est rien pour toi. Je vais chez Iruka. Toi, dors un peu. Et couvre-toi, par pitié. »

Sasuke baissa la tête, abasourdi, pour découvrir que la couette et ses serviettes avaient glissé, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son état d'excitation.

« Hypocrite », grogna-t-il en protégeant son corps nu avec la couverture.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas et la dernière vision que Sasuke eut de lui fut un sourire peiné alors qu'il refermait la porte de l'atelier.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en se laissant retomber dans le canapé.

Il réfléchissait à tout va sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son assistant avait perdu sa belle assurance. Il était prêt moins d'une heure avant à le masturber ou à le laisser lui faire une fellation mais un simple baiser le faisait frémir au point de se retrancher chez son tuteur. Le blond s'octroyait le droit d'affoler ses sens en l'allumant jour après jour mais craquait pour si peu ? Sasuke était pourtant persuadé que de précédentes allusions ou même leur séance de peinture corporelle avaient été bien plus intimes que leur embrassade à l'instant. Cependant, Naruto n'avait pas la même logique que lui, il en avait déjà eu la preuve. Il se demandait comment il devrait se comporter la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, si ce n'était qu'une nouvelle forme de torture. Il s'endormit sans avoir de réponse à son interrogation.

* * *

><p>*sifflote innocemment*<p>

Vous vous demandez où je vous emmène là ? Naruto flippe-t-il pour de bon ou est-ce un nouveau stratagème ? Sasuke va-t-il réussir à terminer son tableau ? (ouais, vous vous en foutez, vous voulez juste savoir s'il va sauter sur Naruto, je m'en doute). Toutes les réponses et bien plus encore (non, je n'oublie pas le lemon) la semaine prochaine !

Et une petite note pour la culture générale : en peinture à l'huile, on peint gras sur maigre (le fond est souvent réalisé en acrylique). Donc, plus il y a de couche, plus il faut allonger la peinture avec diverses huiles. La plus connue est celle de lin mais qui a le défaut de jaunir avec le temps. L'huile d'œillette est plus neutre.

Merci d'avoir lu :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Lenalee : contente que tu aies apprécié le premier chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour la review^^

Ethrenne : et oui, la voilà ! ça va, elle ne s'est pas faite trop attendre. Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant mes fics et j'espère que ce sera le cas encore longtemps^^ Merci pour les encouragements. (et moi, je ne suis capable que de gribouillages très mathématiques -des formes quoi- mais j'encourage mes enfants à dessinner : vile mère que je suis, quand ils seront grands, ils pourront me faire pleins de fanarts :p)

capi : ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, merci pour ton petit mot XD


	3. Vernissage charnel

**Chapitre 3** : Vernissage charnel

**NDA** : désolée, il est tard, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis ce matin mais voici le dernier chapitre. Alors, Naruto, gay ou pas ? Qui va sauter sur l'autre ? Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça dans cette longue dernière partie. J'espère que ce final vous plaira. **Reytan**, très chère, ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cette fic pour toi^^

**Warning** : attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Il y a des lemons ci-dessous :p

* * *

><p>Sasuke soupira bruyamment. Cinq jours que Naruto l'évitait – car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était volontaire. Son assistant avait développé une capacité impressionnante pour venir nettoyer et ranger l'atelier le temps qu'il était absent. Il avait tenté de rester aux alentours dans l'espoir de surprendre le blond s'infiltrer silencieusement en le pensant au loin mais avait fini par abandonner à cause d'une envie pressante. Le côté positif était qu'il avançait bien sur son travail. Il jeta un regard au tableau qui trônait sur la commode.<p>

Après avoir détruit sa toile au lever de soleil, et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de risquer un procès ou de rembourser l'avance, il avait repris depuis le départ. Il ignorait si le résultat serait satisfaisant pour son client puisqu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela mais s'en fichait, il aimait cette nouvelle réalisation. Elle était revenue de chez l'encadreur la veille. Généralement, il laissait ses toiles nues et c'était à la charge des acheteurs de les encadrer ou non. Pour celle-ci, il avait tenu à s'en occuper lui-même. Déjà, le tarif de la vente et le format insolite justifiaient cet effort. De plus, il voulait maîtriser sa peinture jusqu'au bout, ne pas la voir gâchée par un choix de mauvais goût. Il n'avait plus fait d'aquarelle depuis ses études, pourtant les mouvements étaient revenus naturellement et tout s'était enchaîné avec fluidité. Il l'avait terminée en deux jours et restait surpris de la liberté qu'il avait ressentie. Il aurait aimé que Naruto lui donne son avis. Il espérait que la jeune mariée serait enthousiaste. Il avait conçu le tableau tout en longueur, un véritable panorama à accrocher en tête de lit qui ressemblait à une fenêtre sur l'horizon avec le soleil levant en perspective. Le cadre blanc qu'il avait sélectionné faisait ressortir le grain du papier et ajoutait un côté irréel, comme si la peinture était sortie d'un imaginaire un peu rêveur.

Tout à ses pensées, il mit quelques instants à réagir au fait qu'il avait entendu la porte claquer. Il se leva précipitamment pour rattraper Naruto, car il était persuadé que c'était lui, mais ce dernier ne s'était pas sauvé et se tenait contre le mur. Sasuke hésita entre l'accueillir en souriant ou lui hurler dessus. Toutefois, aucune de ces deux options ne lui convenait ; il ne voulait pas lui montrer les émotions contradictoires qu'il éveillait en lui.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » finit-il par demander, en se mordant la langue. Cette question, qu'il avait voulue froide et indifférente, au pire dédaigneuse, sonnait comme un reproche. Et s'il en croyait le sourire en coin de son assistant, celui-ci avait remarqué son ton légèrement boudeur.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans les mèches noires sans le quitter du regard. Le geste était trop brusque pour une caresse et trop tendre pour qu'il ait simplement voulu lui ébouriffer les cheveux. S'il ajoutait à cela le sourire énigmatique et le bras qui se posait autour de ses épaules, Sasuke était de nouveau perdu ; jamais il n'arriverait à comprendre le blond, à percer ses intentions.

« J'ai vu que tu avais été livré, je suis venu voir le résultat de mon enseignement.

— Comme si tu pouvais m'apprendre quelque chose, grogna Sasuke.

— D'après ce que je vois », poursuivit son assistant en les plaçant face à l'aquarelle, « je t'ai au moins appris la liberté et la passion.

— Qui dit que ça vient de toi ?

— Je suis ta muse, non ? Je t'ai donné l'inspiration et je me suis effacé le temps que tu termines », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sasuke se dégagea de son emprise. Naruto insinuait que ses agissements quelques jours auparavant n'étaient qu'un moyen de lui faire dépasser son blocage et il refusait d'y croire. Il ne voulait pas admettre que son assistant se soit joué de lui à ce point-là, qu'il dénigrait l'initiative prise par Sasuke. Il vit le blond se diriger vers sa nouvelle toile, semblant ignorer ses tourments intérieurs.

« Tu prépares quoi cette fois ?

— C'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-il, incrédule.

Naruto le fixa à son tour, une franche surprise se lisant dans ses iris bleus. Sasuke ne tenait pas à répéter son cirque ridicule mais il s'était inquiété durant plusieurs jours de ces retrouvailles – avait même craint de ne jamais le revoir.

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir et ta fuite, tu viens me parler de mon tableau ?

— Je suis ton assistant, c'est mon rôle. Et je ne me suis pas enfui.

— Mais si ! C'était lâche en plus, l'accusa Sasuke.

— J'ai juste pris mes distances pour que tu te ressaisisses, je crois que j'avais surestimé ton sang-froid. Mais ne te tracasse pas, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir volé mon premier baiser avec un homme ; ça ne change rien à notre relation.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de premier baiser ? Tu as quand même très fortement insinué que tu avais masturbé d'autres hommes.

— Un seul, admit-il, et on ne l'a fait qu'une fois à la fin du collège pour voir ce que ça faisait avec une autre main que la nôtre. »

Sasuke était étonné de cet aveu. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, essayant de rassembler les événements. Son assistant avait donc joué un rôle, manquait peut-être réellement d'assurance. Il n'avait pas dû imaginer que Sasuke puisse passer à l'offensive. Ou alors, c'était une nouvelle façon de le torturer. L'abandonner à ses propres questions et sa culpabilité.

« D'accord, c'est quoi notre relation ? soupira-t-il.

— Amitié améliorée ? » proposa Naruto en se retournant vers les pinceaux à nettoyer.

Il venait de les ramener à leur point de départ. Sasuke réalisa que ce n'était sûrement pas le pire dénouement. Naruto aurait retenu la leçon et cesserait ses provocations, lui pourrait passer outre son désir brûlant et une réelle amitié pourrait naître entre eux.

-oOo-

La semaine qui suivit leur pseudo réconciliation fut particulièrement éprouvante pour Sasuke. Il était tendu en permanence, se préparant à devoir répondre aux provocations de son assistant. Toutefois, rien ne venait et il était d'autant plus crispé de se méfier ainsi que lorsqu'il se chamaillait avec le blond. Son travail avançait à un bon rythme et il avait bon espoir de terminer sa toile assez tôt pour qu'elle ait le temps de sécher et d'être vernie avant l'exposition. Naruto se montrait discret et efficace, s'occupant à des tâches ne nécessitant pas qu'ils communiquent. Sasuke finissait par trouver tout ceci pour le moins pénible.

Il était arrivé tôt avec l'intention de surprendre son assistant au réveil et se confronter à lui. Il ne voulait pas continuer à être sur ses gardes ou avoir constamment l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au point, qu'ils règlement leur problème, quel qu'il soit. Plutôt que ce malaise étouffant, il pourrait jurer de ne plus rien tenter ; il avait au moins compris que Naruto n'était pas intéressé, il n'allait plus s'emballer à la moindre taquinerie. Cependant, il fut surpris de constater que l'atelier était désert. Il s'installa devant sa toile mais l'énervement dans lequel il s'était mis en prévision de la discussion à venir lui bloquait toute envie de peindre. Il avait besoin de se détendre, de se vider l'esprit avant de se remettre au travail. Le canapé encore déplié en lit semblait lui tendre les bras. La couette était rabattue au pied comme si elle l'invitait à s'étendre et à la saisir pour se blottir bien au chaud. Il hésita un instant avant de céder à l'appel des sirènes et se retrouva vite enveloppé dans la douceur des draps et dans l'odeur enivrante de son assistant. La pensée de la dernière scène qu'il avait eue avec Naruto à cet endroit suffit à l'exciter et le calmer en même temps. Il souffla longuement par le nez et ferma les yeux, tentant de privilégier la sensation d'apaisement.

Il se réveilla lentement, conscient du silence qui régnait toujours, et en profita pour faire durer sa somnolence. Il ramena la couette sur lui et la cala dans son cou alors qu'il frottait son visage sur l'oreiller. Il était couché sur le côté et sentait son sexe durci lui réclamer un peu d'attention. Il tenta de jouer de ses cuisses mais la friction n'était pas suffisante pour le soulager, aussi se tourna-t-il presque sur le ventre et fit doucement basculer ses hanches pour obtenir un frottement agréable contre le matelas.

« Tu me fais une place ? »

Sasuke sursauta violemment, pour ne pas dire qu'il bondit hors du canapé. Son cœur menaçait de se sauver de sa poitrine et son regard avait du mal à se fixer sur celui qui l'avait effrayé. Quand il parvint à retrouver un tant soit peu son calme, il remarqua que Naruto était sur une chaise, les bras et le menton appuyés sur l'accoudoir. Comme il n'avait entendu aucun bruit à son réveil, il craignait de comprendre que son assistant était installé ainsi depuis un moment. Il ne parvint pas à réprimer le frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'échine à l'idée d'avoir été observé d'aussi près pendant son sommeil. Il se racla la gorge, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser troubler davantage par le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du blond.

« Tu comptais jouer au voyeur encore longtemps ? » rouspéta-t-il, agacé d'entendre sa voix encore tremblante de sa précédente frayeur.

« Pas à partir du moment où tu t'es réveillé, je suis plutôt un homme d'action. »

Sasuke perdit sa répartie cinglante quand il vit le regard bleu se baisser rapidement vers son entrejambe. Le coup d'œil avait été bref et aurait pu être une simple façon pour Naruto de renouer avec son simulacre de séduction ; pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir vu s'allumer une étincelle de désir. La possibilité lui coupa le souffle et il préféra battre en retraite le temps de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il crut entendre un soupir venant de son assistant quand il referma la porte de la salle de bains. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'allait pas tergiverser, il avait envie de Naruto. Mais il ne tenait pas pour autant à être son pantin. Il pouvait toujours faire comprendre à son fantasme ambulant qu'il était plus qu'intéressé pour une aventure et si Naruto ressentait la même chose, il n'aurait qu'à venir prendre ce qu'il désirait. De cette façon, Sasuke se sentirait rassuré et n'aurait pas la crainte d'être humilié par un rejet.

Il quitta son refuge, soulagé par son propre compromis, et repéra son assistant affairé au fond de l'atelier à bouger des toiles. Naruto semblait redevenu lui-même. Ou tout du moins avait-il repris son rôle de séducteur, il ne savait pas laquelle des affirmations était la vraie. Le blond se promenait de nouveau torse nu. Sasuke ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage, au risque d'avoir une réaction déplacée prématurément ; il aurait bien des opportunités par la suite.

La première se présenta rapidement. Alors qu'il peaufinait quelques détails sur sa toile, il sentit un menton se poser sur son épaule. Il s'appliqua à ne pas détourner le regard de sa peinture. Pas même quand un bras enlaça sa taille. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration, tâchait d'ignorer l'odeur âcre de la sueur bien qu'elle éveille en lui un instinct primaire. Il ne gémit pas mais dut se mordre la lèvre pour y résister quand Naruto murmura son prénom près de son oreille en détachant chaque syllabe. Il attendit une seconde pour se tourner, faisant perdre son équilibre à son assistant, et le toisa d'un air blasé.

« Tu souffres d'un dédoublement de personnalité ? »

L'expression idiote de Naruto valait son pesant d'or. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réaction que ce dernier avait prévue. Sasuke était satisfait de cette petite victoire. S'il arrivait à déstabiliser son assistant, cela lui prouvait que celui-ci n'était pas en permanence dans le jeu et la représentation.

« T'es de mauvais poil parce que je t'ai surpris à renifler mon oreiller pour te masturber ? ironisa Naruto en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

— Ça, c'est ton interprétation », répliqua Sasuke en le lui prenant des mains pour boire le tout d'une traite.

« Je constate simplement, tu ne peux pas démentir.

— Alors, tu dois admettre que tu as boudé pendant plus d'une semaine pour un bisou de rien du tout. »

Naruto se contenta de sourire, récupérant le verre vide, puis s'éloigna vers le lavabo. Sasuke secoua la tête, déçu de ne pas avoir pu le provoquer davantage mais soulagé de retrouver un peu de naturel dans leurs échanges. Son assistant se retourna, le fixant de cette attitude espiègle qu'il savait si bien prendre et imita la voix nasillarde et aiguë d'un écolier en revenant vers lui :

« Même pas vrai, d'abord. »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à se moquer tant du ton que du propos mais fut interrompu par un baiser aussi léger qu'intense. Il porta les doigts à ses lèvres, tentant de conserver la chaleur éphémère de ce contact, et leva les yeux pour chercher une explication dans le regard de Naruto. Ce dernier souriait toujours et posa sa main sur sa joue, en un geste presque tendre.

« Ça, c'était un bisou de rien du tout. Et c'est pas vraiment de cette façon que tu m'as embrassé. Faut pas que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, crétin ?

— Je veux bien, si », souffla Sasuke, frissonnant à la voix redevenue rauque.

Un rire tonitruant lui fit se mordre la langue de désappointement. Naruto venait de lui faire une proposition alléchante, il avait répondu avec une invitation on ne peut plus explicite et il ne récoltait qu'une réaction tenant de la farce. Son assistant retrouva vite son sérieux et désigna le tableau derrière lui :

« Le thème de ton expo, c'est bien "Brocante dans le salon de mes grands-parents" ?

— Malin.

— Ah ! non, c'est vrai. "Ennui mortel à la campagne".

— Qu'est-ce que tu trouves encore à redire ?

— Disons que je m'inquiète pour mon ami », répondit Naruto, énigmatique, et faisant encore grincer des dents à Sasuke. « Grâce à moi, tu as fait un cadeau de mariage sublime et coloré…

— C'est mon aquarelle ou toi que tu idolâtres ? le coupa-t-il.

— Mais », reprit son assistant, ignorant superbement son intervention, « tu te remets à peindre un truc sombre, glauque et déprimant au possible.

— Merci pour tous ces compliments. Tu vois, c'est en ça que tu pêches en art : tu ne t'intéresses qu'au paraître et tu ne cherches pas à comprendre le sens d'une toile.

— Oh ? Parce que tu veux me faire croire que cet arbre mort, au milieu de feuilles mortes, et avec un trognon de pomme desséché, ça a un double sens ?

— Désastre de la tentation.

— Merci, c'est limpide, renifla Naruto.

— C'est le titre du tableau, idiot. Tu vois le serpent qui quitte l'espace ? C'est le jardin d'Eden après la trahison d'Adam et Eve. Et le thème de l'exposition, c'est "Onirisme et nature".

— Dans ce cas, tu devrais me peindre, affirma le blond.

— Et pourquoi ?

— J'ai un physique de rêve et naturel.

— T'as oublié ta modestie innée », rétorqua Sasuke.

Il se leva, évitant le regard de son assistant, et alla s'installer à sa table à dessin. Il posa son coude dessus puis son front dans sa paume, masquant ainsi les rougeurs sur ses joues alors qu'il feignait être fasciné par son bloc. Il avait l'impression que l'atmosphère était lourde et ne réussit à se détendre qu'en percevant de nouveau les bruits des toiles déplacées par Naruto.

-oOo-

La chaleur qui régnait dans l'atelier le prit à la gorge dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Le contraste avec le froid matinal des premières gelées à l'extérieur était saisissant. Sasuke se demanda si la chaudière n'avait pas pris un coup à s'être déréglée de la sorte et s'inquiéta d'abord pour Naruto. S'il avait dormi dans cette fournaise, il avait des chances de le trouver inconscient. Le canapé défait et vide le rassura et son attention se détourna vers ses toiles. Les plus anciennes non vernies risquaient de se craqueler. Il voulut aller les vérifier et ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa le spectacle sous ses yeux. Il se figea devant cette toile vierge sur son chevalet, cette palette propre et cet alignement de pinceaux et couleurs. Et surtout devant Naruto, à plat ventre sur un drap étendu au sol. Naruto qui avait les bras croisés sous son menton et observait sa surprise avec un sourire satisfait. Naruto dont les mèches blondes voletaient à cause du gros radiateur soufflant à deux mètres de lui. Naruto nu, dont la peau dorée contrastait avec la blancheur du tissu. Sasuke déglutit douloureusement avant de prendre la parole :

« Ça t'amuse de transformer mon atelier en chantier ?

— Assez, oui.

— Tu m'expliques avant que j'ouvre la baie vitrée ? le menaça Sasuke.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais des portraits, des nus. Peins-moi.

— Je ne fais plus que des natures mortes. Ces nus datent de mes années d'école. Et, même si je suis certain que te tuer me procurerait une sensation particulièrement jouissive, je déteste nettoyer le sang.

— Allez, l'encouragea Naruto. Je suis sûr que tu adores ces toiles. Sinon, tu ne les aurais pas gardées. Fais un nu de moi.

— J'aimerais mieux pas, j'ai des yeux fragiles et j'ai pas envie de me brûler la rétine.

— Sasuke, fais pas ta tête de mule. T'as pas envie de m'avoir dans ta collection perso ?

— Pas plus que ça, mentit-il.

— D'accord, alors je te laisse travailler sur ton paradis maudit. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en terminant d'ôter les couches de vêtements superflus au vu du climat tropical de la pièce ; l'abandon trop rapide de Naruto ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Comme pour confirmer son intuition, son assistant se redressa sans prendre soin de s'enrouler dans le drap. Il se couvrit les yeux de la main mais les dégâts étaient déjà là ; il sentait sa bouche sèche et son sang quittait inexorablement son cerveau.

« Rhabille-toi, rouspéta-t-il.

— Non, ricana Naruto. J'ai prévu de passer ma journée à poil, que tu me peignes ou pas.

— Bien, céda Sasuke. Allonge-toi sur le côté et plie ta jambe de façon à ce que je ne voie même pas l'ombre d'un poil pubien. C'est de l'art, pas de la pornographie. Et ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui. »

Il compta vingt secondes dans sa tête et entrouvrit doucement ses doigts pour s'assurer que Naruto avait obéi à ses consignes. Il lui en donna quelques autres pour le placement de ses bras et rejoignit sa place derrière le chevalet. Il remonta ses manches, peu soucieux de ses cicatrices. Il commença par tracer son esquisse au fusain, comme toujours. Il ne jetait que de rares coups d'œil à son modèle. Il l'avait tellement croqué quand il faisait ses siestes qu'il aurait pu dessiner ses courbes les yeux fermés. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait face à lui et non de dos ; il avait donc besoin de l'observer un minimum pour reproduire ses traits. Il s'attarda sur la ligne en V de sa taille qui disparaissait sous sa cuisse. Il repensa à l'intimité entrevue un instant plus tôt et réalisa que son sang n'avait déserté que pour exprimer son excitation.

Son érection était partie pour durer de longues heures et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour tenter de se calmer. Il était à l'abri derrière son chevalet, pourtant il ne se sentait pas autant en sécurité. Ses pensées perdaient toute cohérence. Ou, plutôt, ne tendaient toutes que vers un but : assouvir ses pulsions. D'un côté, il faisait de son mieux pour se raisonner, se rappeler qu'il s'était promis d'attendre que Naruto amorce un quelconque rapprochement ; il ne voulait pas être taxé de profiter d'une situation avantageuse pour lui ou de la confiance naïve que son assistant semblait lui accorder. De l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Naruto était parfaitement conscient de la torture qu'il lui faisait vivre et n'aspirait qu'à le voir craquer. De plus, Sasuke s'imaginait parfaitement traverser les mètres le séparant du corps offert. Il pourrait écarter les cuisses tannées, prendre en bouche, faire durcir et grossir ce membre entraperçu ; il en salivait d'avance. Il pouvait presque sentir le goût sur sa langue, la pression contre son palais, la présence imposante lui faisant écarter les mâchoires.

« Arrête de me mater comme ça, crétin. »

La voix de son modèle eut au moins le mérite de le faire redescendre de son nuage, à défaut de réfréner son excitation.

« Faut bien que je te regarde pour te peindre, idiot.

— Mais pas en bavant. J'ai l'impression d'être un lapin face à un chacal affamé.

— T'es pas crédible en petite bête adorable et inoffensive. Et tu te fais des films.

— T'as raison, que je soulève ma cuisse ne t'intéresse absolument pas.

— Effectivement.

— Menteur, l'accusa son modèle.

— Et tu as des arguments ?

— Ton regard plein de concupiscence.

— Tu m'épates », avoua Sasuke, ne cachant pas sa surprise et souriant à la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. « C'est un mot bien savant pour un abruti comme toi.

— Bâtard », ronchonna Naruto.

La séance continua un moment dans le silence le plus total, seulement brisé par instants par les couteaux raclant la peinture sur la palette. Sasuke avait d'abord cru que son assistant boudait puis qu'il s'était endormi. Pourtant son modèle restait parfaitement immobile et, les quelques fois où il avait levé ses yeux de sa toile, cela avait été pour tomber dans le regard chaud de Naruto fixé sur lui. Un gargouillement dans son estomac lui fit réaliser qu'ils étaient au travail depuis plusieurs heures, avaient même probablement sauté le déjeuner.

« On va faire une pause. »

Il vit, avec une pointe de culpabilité, Naruto déplier lentement sa jambe. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de travailler avec des modèles et n'avait pas eu le bon sens de le laisser se dégourdir les muscles régulièrement. Inconsciemment, il avait peut-être espéré en terminer au plus vite ou s'épargner la vision qui s'imposait à lui. Après avoir dénoué ses articulations au sol, Naruto se leva, dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité, et fit quelques mouvements pour achever de se détendre. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'augmenter la tension dont était victime Sasuke. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

« Couvre-toi pour ne pas attraper froid. Je vais à ma voiture, j'ai acheté des sandwichs ce matin. »

La fraîcheur extérieure eut le mérite de calmer ses ardeurs durant un court laps de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à grelotter. Il se dépêcha alors de récupérer leur repas et de retourner dans la chaleur étouffante mais accueillante de son atelier. Pour son plus grand malheur – ou bonheur, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider – Naruto n'avait pas respecté sa demande et patientait dans le plus simple appareil, tout en étudiant le premier rendu de la peinture. Sasuke laissa son regard dériver sur le postérieur qui s'offrait à sa vue et ne l'en détacha qu'en sentant ses pommettes s'enflammer sous la convoitise. Il posa alors son sac de provisions sur la table et alla se laver les mains.

Il entendit son assistant fouiller dans le plastique pour récupérer sa part. Sasuke retourna à sa toile en faisant un large détour pour éviter de se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de son assistant. Le portrait prenait déjà forme. Les lignes fortes étaient tracées, les couleurs posées ; le plus gros du travail restant consistait à appliquer les ombres et à faire la mise en lumière du corps alangui. Restituer le pétillant des iris bleus ou le brillant des mèches blondes lui prendrait des heures entières mais il savait qu'il le ferait à ses moments perdus. De préférence quand Naruto ne serait plus dans les parages. Il était certain de ne pas perdre le souvenir de ces teintes particulières et peaufinerait cette toile destinée à rejoindre son appartement, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas devant son modèle.

« C'est pas mal », fit remarquer son assistant, le faisant, comme souvent, sursauter. « Tu travailles beaucoup plus vite sur les nus que sur tes natures mortes.

— Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir te pavaner sans rien sur le dos trop longtemps.

— Ne tombe pas amoureux, le prévint-il.

— Comme si c'était possible. Et pour ta gouverne, la toile est loin d'être finie.

— A ton avis, elle sera réussie ?

— T'es ma muse, non ? Evidemment qu'elle sera réussie.

— Je rêve pas ? Tu viens de me faire un compliment ! » s'exclama Naruto en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le faire pivoter face à lui. « Merci mon canard.

— Mon quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

— C'est la coupe de cheveux, crétin », s'amusa Naruto en passant son bras autour de son cou pour tapoter ses mèches à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Arrête ça, lui demanda Sasuke.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tout ça ! s'écria-t-il. Te coller à un pas de moi quand t'es nu. Me toucher comme si j'étais une poupée ou un petit chat…

— Les chatons n'ont pas de griffes, t'es plutôt un vieux matou grincheux.

— Non, soupira-t-il, les chatons ont des griffes. Toutes fines. Et puis, on s'en fout. Arrête juste.

— Pourquoi ? Sinon, tu mords ? »

C'était la provocation de trop pour Sasuke. Il avait trop pris sur lui ; tant pis s'il trahissait ses propres résolutions, il ne pouvait plus retenir sa furieuse envie de se jeter sur son assistant.

« Viens pas te plaindre, le prévint-il, tu l'as cherché. »

Il vit Naruto prêt à poser une question mais ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles qui l'avaient agacé. Il profita de la surprise de son assistant pour le priver de toute retraite à venir en l'enlaçant par le cou. Il glissa une main entre ses omoplates pour le maintenir en place alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre leurs corps. Puis, il plongea l'autre dans les cheveux blonds pour intensifier son baiser. Sasuke se fit moins brutal, tempérant son empressement, prenant soin d'humidifier et suçoter la chair sous sa bouche. Naruto semblait ne jamais vouloir lui répondre et, au bout de longues secondes, il se recula légèrement, encore plus énervé de s'être ridiculisé maintenant qu'il apercevait le sourire sur les lèvres rougies par le traitement infligé.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? le railla son assistant.

— Contrairement à toi, je sais quand m'arrêter. Un baiser qui te fait fuir et un autre auquel tu ne réponds pas, c'est clair », répondit-il amèrement.

Sasuke songea à aller prendre l'air mais Naruto le retint.

« Tu tires toujours des conclusions trop hâtives.

— T'as une meilleure explication, peut-être ?

— La première fois, t'étais émotionnellement instable, tu m'aurais accusé d'avoir abusé de la situation. J'ai préféré te laisser le temps d'y penser. Et là, t'étais à deux doigts de me bouffer et je tiens à ma langue. J'aime m'en servir si t'avais pas remarqué.

— T'essaies de me faire croire que t'as envie de moi ? » répliqua-t-il, la voix vacillante.

Naruto fit descendre ses mains dans son dos et les faufila jusqu'aux poches arrières de son jean, pressant ses doigts contre ses fesses avant de donner un coup de bassin et cogner contre son érection qu'il avait tenté de camoufler jusque-là.

« Toi, tu en as envie, ça crève les yeux. »

Sasuke gémit doucement en roulant des yeux sous ses paupières quand Naruto lui mordilla l'oreille.

« Comment tu m'as dit, déjà ? souffla le blond. Viens pas te plaindre, tu l'as cherché. »

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de comprendre l'ironie des paroles qu'une bouche venait ravager la sienne. Il accueillit cette fougue avec bienveillance et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser libre-accès à la langue de son assistant. Naruto s'imposait à lui, dictait son rythme, le repoussait à travers la pièce. Et Sasuke n'y trouvait rien à redire. Sa raison l'avait abandonné, il se laissait manipuler, ne se souciant que du plaisir qui parcourait ses veines. Naruto nu contre lui. Naruto qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Naruto qui allait enfin apaiser cette tension et le faire renouer avec des sensations presque oubliées.

Toujours pendu à ses lèvres, Sasuke sentit Naruto le plaquer contre sa table à dessin, soulevant ses jambes pour se presser entre. Il s'accrochait au cou de son assistant pour ne pas glisser et se noyait dans ce baiser libérateur tandis que les mains à présent libres du blond parcouraient sa peau sous son t-shirt. Le contact, presque électrique, éveilla des besoins contradictoires. Se serrer davantage contre ce corps et l'inciter à un soulagement plus rapide ou s'en détacher pour laisser les doigts le découvrir lentement ? Il était incapable de faire un choix, les deux options lui paraissant tout aussi alléchantes l'une que l'autre. Perdre le contrôle ne lui avait jamais plu, pourtant il fut enchanté quand Naruto décida pour eux.

Celui-ci rompit leur baiser et repoussa Sasuke en arrière. Comprenant les intentions de son assistant, il tendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et accrocha le rebord de sa table à dessin. Les jambes toujours autour de la taille de Naruto, il s'appliqua à se maintenir en position sur le plan incliné. Le blond souleva son haut et se pencha pour embrasser son torse. Il frissonnait de plaisir et gardait les yeux clos ; il avait peur de ne pas survivre à la vision de son fantasme devenu réalité. Il se crispa en sentant les mains de Naruto s'attaquer à son jean puis se détendit dans un long gémissement quand l'une d'elles s'enroula sur son membre. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire plus tôt, quand ils étaient sur le toit, et ressentit un soupçon de jalousie envers l'autre garçon qui avait eu droit à cette exquise douceur, avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées à cause d'un coup de poignet particulièrement habile.

Il souleva ses paupières avec appréhension pour voir ce qu'il se passait parce que Naruto avait cessé de promener ses lèvres sur son torse et utilisait ses mains pour lui desserrer les cuisses. Il eut droit à un bref sourire rassurant puis comprit ce que manigançait son assistant. Il se montra plus coopératif en posant ses pieds au sol et en décollant ses fesses de la table pour lui permettre de lui ôter son jean. En quelques mouvements, il se retrouva aussi nu que son modèle et un doigt humide attaquait déjà le point crucial. Sasuke fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle l'index le pénétra. S'il avait voulu nier son excitation, son corps venait de le trahir. Naruto émit un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre un grognement d'envie et un couinement d'urgence.

« Je te donne deux secondes pour me trouver un lubrifiant ou je te fais jouir et j'utilise ton sperme. »

Malgré l'attrait de la suggestion, Sasuke savait qu'il risquait l'épectase (1) s'il devait subir un assaut furieux après avoir eu un orgasme.

« Une… commença Naruto.

— Attends. Je…

— Deux.

— L'huile de vaseline, s'écria Sasuke. Sous le lavabo. »

Son assistant s'était figé, hésitant apparemment à lui accorder la victoire. Il retint un cri surpris quand il crut que sa table à dessin n'avait pas résisté et s'écroulait sous lui mais le sourire de Naruto le calma. Ce dernier était surprenant, il venait d'abaisser le plan incliné d'une seule main. Sasuke n'était pas tout à fait allongé mais ne craignait plus de glisser et pouvait reposer ses bras.

« Garde-toi au chaud », lui ordonna Naruto en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué.

Il revint en un clin d'œil, se repositionnant entre ses cuisses toujours ouvertes. Sasuke l'observa, gourmand, étaler l'huile sur son sexe.

« T'es un peintre pervers à garder de la vaseline ici.

— C'est de l'huile. Pour protéger les poils de soie des… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par un doigt lubrifié qui força son intimité sans ménagement. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Naruto qui y répondit d'un air lubrique.

« Sasuke, t'es censé bredouiller mon nom, pas me faire un cours. »

Il acquiesça et obéit inconsciemment en murmurant son prénom quand Naruto lui fit ramener ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Il rougit légèrement au regard que son assistant posait sur ses fesses. La vue semblait lui plaire et Sasuke devinait sans peine que son entrée était luisante et étirée du fait de sa position. Il retint son souffle en sentant la pointe du sexe se placer contre son anus et raffermit sa prise derrière ses cuisses pour les garder écartées. Naruto guidait sa propre progression d'une main et se frayait le chemin lentement tandis que de l'autre, il masturbait doucement Sasuke. Son assistant ne marqua pas la moindre pause, s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui, mais le distrayait en caressant la peau sensible de son gland. Il crut jouir dès qu'il réalisa que Naruto était enfin totalement en lui mais le blond choisit cet instant pour cesser toute stimulation sur son sexe.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander une seconde de répit que son assistant commençait à bouger. A chaque mouvement de recul, il sortait un peu plus de son corps et se rengainait toujours entièrement pour taper ses fesses de son bassin. Sasuke relâcha ses jambes à mesure qu'il sentait son passage se détendre et accueillir avec délice ce que Naruto lui offrait. Durant de longues minutes, il n'y eut plus que leurs murmures de plaisir, que leurs peaux en sueur claquant l'une contre l'autre. Ses mèches brunes collaient à son front. Il se sentait quelque peu gêné de transpirer mais son excitation ne faisait qu'augmenter la température caniculaire de l'atelier. Pourtant, Naruto ne semblait pas perturbé, comme s'il était habitué à une telle chaleur ; il bougeait toujours plus vite, léchait ses mamelons, son cou et enfin – enfin ! – il recommença à l'embrasser.

Sasuke n'avait pas à supplier Naruto de lui en donner plus, il avait déjà du mal à supporter toutes ces sensations. La pression des mains de son assistant sur ses hanches s'accentua et le rythme de la pénétration changea. Plus courte, plus forte ; la fin approchait. Il passa ses doigts entre leurs corps et saisit son sexe. Il était si tendu qu'un seul mouvement suffirait. Quand il sentit Naruto s'immobiliser en s'ancrant profondément en lui, il fit le geste qui le précipiterait dans sa propre jouissance. Il gémit alors que son assistant profitait de son anneau resserré pour faire quelques courts va-et-vient et savourer la pression bénéfique sur sa verge. Et il pleurnicha presque à la perte du membre mollissant, lui laissant une impression de vide désagréable. Naruto fit taire ses protestations d'un nouveau baiser et l'entraîna au sol, rampant jusqu'au drap étendu pour leur séance de peinture. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un près de l'autre, Sasuke remerciant mentalement le radiateur toujours en marche maintenant que sa peau refroidissait.

Naruto se mit sur le dos, les bras écartés, reprenant son souffle en fixant le plafond. Sasuke posa son menton sur sa poitrine et l'observa, sa tête soulevée au rythme de sa respiration. Au bout d'un moment, son assistant se tourna vers lui et lui servit un sourire brillant.

« Alors, heureux ?

— On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie », répondit-il sans relever le cliché de sa question.

« La sodomie n'est pas l'apanage des gays, crétin.

— Décidément, t'as pas mal de vocabulaire.

— Sasuke… » insista le blond, montrant le sérieux de son inquiétude.

« Désolé, je suis nerveux. On s'est même pas protégés.

— Promis, tu peux pas tomber enceinte la première fois.

— Abruti.

— Oh, des mots d'amour ? T'es un grand romantique. J'espère que c'est pas incompatible avec une sexualité débridée, parce que dans dix minutes, on reprend.

— Quoi ? s'écria Sasuke.

— Je vais pas te laisser t'en sortir avec une réaction si mitigée.

— Mais j'ai adoré, se défendit-il. C'est juste que… Tu veux vraiment recommencer ?

— Pas toi ? T'as toujours la possibilité de me foutre à la porte. »

Sasuke fit mine d'y réfléchir mais le sourire sur le visage à la peau mate lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas dupe quant à sa décision. Il chercha tout de même une réplique pour ne pas avoir l'air de s'avouer vaincu trop facilement, toutefois Naruto fondait déjà sur lui. Et il fut incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette bouche qui suçotait son épaule et cette main perdue entre ses cuisses.

-oOo-

L'exposition arrivait à grands pas, pourtant Sasuke passait ses journées à flâner dans son atelier plutôt qu'à superviser le travail à la galerie. Les toiles avaient toutes été transportées et il était supposé contrôler les emplacements ou les éclairages, discuter avec d'éventuels acheteurs qui avaient le privilège d'étudier ses œuvres en avant-première, ou même peindre de nouvelles huiles, comme il le faisait généralement. Cependant, tout paraissait terne en comparaison aux heures qu'il passait en compagnie de Naruto.

Celui-ci ne manquait pas de lui faire des compliments sur son manque de sérieux et des reproches sur son endurance aléatoire. Il avait ronchonné un jour, proposant à Naruto d'échanger les rôles pour voir s'il serait capable de subir ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il lui infligeait et son assistant s'était contenté de le plaquer au sol. Il l'avait ensuite excité à une limite insoutenable, résistant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke gémisse ses excuses pour cette suggestion et le supplie de mettre un terme à cette torture. Naruto l'avait alors retourné sur le ventre et cette fois avait été la plus brève et la plus intense dont il puisse se rappeler. L'acte en lui-même l'avait soulagé mais il avait surtout été bouleversé par leurs mains. L'image lui resterait, telle une obsession. Là, sur le drap qui n'avait plus bougé depuis leur première fois malgré les tâches qui le parsemaient, à cause de sa jouissance douloureuse et violente, ses doigts s'étaient crispés devant ses yeux, froissant le tissu. Et la main de Naruto s'était refermée sur son poignet, en un geste possessif et protecteur, l'emprisonnant pour l'empêcher de fuir et son pouce masquant sa cicatrice pour contenir la souffrance. Il avait pleuré en atteignant l'orgasme, ses émotions le submergeant bien qu'il soit conscient de prêter des intentions irréelles à son amant.

Parce que Naruto l'accueillait toujours avec plaisir, qu'ils partagent du sexe ou autre chose. Il acceptait aussi bien une étreinte sur leur sol souillé qu'un moment de repos où Sasuke s'allongeait contre lui dans le canapé en faisant quelques croquis dans son bloc. Leurs discussions pouvaient être sérieuses, tournant autour de leur passé ou de leurs projets, tant qu'il n'abordait pas le sujet de leur relation ; son amant se fermait alors totalement et détournait son attention en l'embrassant avidement. L'animosité entre eux ne s'était pas vraiment estompée et ils passaient parfois des heures à se chamailler et se provoquer avant que l'un d'eux ne craque et ne saute sur l'autre.

Le jour du vernissage lui parut horriblement long. Naruto avait refusé de l'accompagner, ne voulant pas détoner au milieu d'une bande de bourgeois coincés, selon ses dires. Cependant, Sasuke ne pouvait faire taire cette intuition lui faisant penser à un prétexte. Il s'était leurré lui-même en affirmant être d'accord avec son amant dans l'idée de profiter de l'instant présent sans se soucier du futur. Naruto n'aimait pas mettre des mots sur les choses et Sasuke était persuadé qu'il n'était pas du genre à offrir une rupture décente. Il devrait sans doute s'estimer heureux d'avoir déjà eu l'exclusivité pendant plus d'un mois mais il bouillonnait intérieurement et ne rêvait que de retrouver son atelier. Pour calmer ses angoisses avec Naruto ou pour se laisser aller à son chagrin s'il avait vu juste.

Il exploita une faille dans la surveillance de son agent pour s'éclipser et récupérer sa voiture. Il referma la porte de son atelier, le cœur battant. Tout était en ordre, presque comme si Naruto n'était jamais venu. Leur drap avait finalement été ramassé et soigneusement plié, abandonné sur la table. Le nu de son ex-amant semblait le narguer depuis son chevalet et il résista à l'envie de lacérer ce sourire moqueur, sachant pertinemment qu'il regretterait ce geste et que cela ne l'aiderait pas à réduire au silence sa douleur. Il s'était pourtant préparé à cette éventualité mais la réalité était amère. Il s'allongea dans le canapé dont la couette et l'oreiller avaient été emportés, le privant de l'odeur pouvant raviver ses souvenirs, et ferma les yeux sur ses larmes.

-oOo-

Sasuke errait au gré du hasard à travers l'exposition tout en tentant d'échapper à la foule. Cela l'amenait à se retrouver devant le même tableau à intervalles réguliers. Il avait encore du mal à croire que bientôt deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Naruto avait disparu sans crier gare. Malgré la soudaineté, il ne parvenait pas à lui en tenir rigueur. Il n'avait même pas cherché à obtenir des nouvelles par le biais d'Iruka. Ce dernier n'était probablement au courant de rien. Et Sasuke ne voulait pas lui donner le moindre indice sur la relation qu'ils avaient entretenue. C'était une parenthèse dans sa vie dont il chérissait le souvenir.

Il était arrivé devant sa seconde toile exposée. Elle était nettement moins mise en avant que l'autre mais il la préférait de loin. Il en avait demandé un prix exorbitant pour un tel format afin de pouvoir la conserver ; toutefois, elle avait trouvé preneur. Il regrettait de devoir s'en détacher mais c'était sans doute une façon pour lui d'aller de l'avant. Il grimaça en percevant le bruit de pas se rapprochant, il n'avait pas envie de rompre sa solitude dans l'immédiat. Cette section était pourtant calme comparée à la galerie principale où les pièces maîtresses étaient admirées par des dizaines de personnes, plus ou moins connaisseuses. L'importun de sa quiétude se positionna juste dans son dos et Sasuke faillit se retourner pour lui réclamer un peu d'espace mais la voix qui s'éleva le fit se figer :

« Carrément sexuel, ce tableau. »

Sasuke acquiesça en sentant son cœur se serrer. Ils avaient sous les yeux son obsession, le souvenir qu'il avait sublimé par la peinture. Il avait vraiment espéré que coucher sur une toile cette vision de sa main capturée par celle de son amant lui permettrait d'ôter cette image de sa tête, de se débarrasser des sentiments associés.

« Tu m'excuseras, je suis un peu occupé. J'ai un acheteur à rencontrer », précisa Sasuke en s'éloignant, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné le droit d'exploiter mon image, crétin », l'interpella Naruto avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée.

Il fit demi-tour et se planta face à son ex-amant, tâchant de contrôler et ses battements de cœur et les traits de son visage. Il était époustouflé, la fascination revenait au galop ; si Naruto le lui avait demandé, il serait déjà pendu à son cou. Il se maudit de sa faiblesse et garda un ton neutre.

« Laisse tes coordonnées à mon agent, je te verserai la moitié de ma part. Ou fais-nous un procès si ça te chante mais garde ça pour toi.

— Je ne veux pas de ton argent. Ça te dérange qu'on sache que tu m'as peint ou que t'as couché avec moi ?

— T'es l'ex dont on parle avec regrets, tu en es conscient ? Pas celui qu'on pleure mais celui qu'on espère ne jamais recroiser. »

Sasuke était volontairement agressif. Il voulait le blesser autant qu'il lui avait fait mal et s'assurer qu'il ne s'approcherait plus de lui.

« Dans ce cas, on est d'accord, crétin. Mais je ne suis pas là en tant qu'ex, même si je ne savais pas que j'en étais un.

— C'est la conséquence d'une rupture.

— On sortait même pas ensemble aux dernières nouvelles.

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié ta notion d'amitié améliorée », répliqua-t-il sèchement pour masquer l'acidité de son ressentiment. « Alors, tu es là pour ?

— Rencontrer l'artiste que je paie une fortune pour un si petit tableau.

— C'est pas toi qui l'as acheté ? s'exclama Sasuke, incrédule.

— Et si. Et j'espère en avoir pour mon argent, donc tu viens avec moi.

— Où ?

— Ma garçonnière. Ou ton atelier, si tu préfères. »

Sasuke paniquait mais le choc lui interdisait de réagir. Naruto le guida vers une porte de secours, le privant même de l'occasion de se faire aider par Saï. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur traumatique qu'au bout de plusieurs kilomètres en voyant la forêt se dresser devant eux. Il devait à tout prix éviter que son ex-amant ne pénètre dans son atelier. Le fait que ce soit une dépendance d'Iruka lui laissait à penser que c'était trop tard mais il préférait penser à Naruto découvrant seul le nombre impressionnant de toiles à son effigie plutôt que d'imaginer être à ses côtés ; il ne supporterait pas de le voir afficher un air satisfait face à la preuve de sa nostalgie. Il se mit à lui hurler de se garer, frappant son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il lui obéisse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement qu'il se faisait violemment embrasser. Il aurait dû être furieux et repousser Naruto mais il répondit à son baiser avec la même avidité. Son ancien assistant avait reculé son siège au maximum et, avant même de le réaliser, il était assis sur ses genoux, dos à lui. Sasuke prit appui sur le volant devant lui et sentit son pantalon descendre de ses fesses pour laisser deux doigts déjà humides préparer son anus. Oublieux de ses gémissements, il laissa les mains sur ses hanches le tirer en arrière et l'abaisser le long du membre lubrifié. Il se fit empaler lentement, comme leur première fois, et prit garde à maintenir sa tête baissée quand Naruto le fit se soulever, au risque de se cogner au plafond de l'habitacle. Leurs mouvements étaient mal aisés et Sasuke réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient sur le bord de la route, plongeant son visage entre ses bras pour masquer son embarras.

« Tu as mal, Sasuke ?

— A la poitrine, se plaignit-il.

— Accroche-toi, c'est bientôt fini. »

Effectivement, Naruto ôta une main de sa taille pour le masturber et il jouit entre ses doigts. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, le blond se libéra dans son antre, les laissant tous deux haletants. Sasuke se dépêtra de sous le volant de son mieux, tentant de ravaler son humiliation en se rhabillant. Il retourna sur son siège et trouva un petit flacon de lubrifiant. Il le fit tourner entre son pouce et son index.

« Tu te balades toujours avec ça sur toi ?

— Je suis prévoyant.

— T'as pris goût aux mecs ?

— Tu es et resteras le seul homme de ma vie, Sasuke.

— Toujours aussi beau parleur, renifla-t-il. Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'as inspiré pour le tableau sur le jardin d'Eden ? Mais tu es pire que ce serpent tentateur. Même si je le sais, je n'arrive pas à déjouer tes pièges. »

Il sentit le regard de Naruto sur lui. L'atmosphère était trop pesante, il devait vraiment terminer tout ça avant d'avoir de nouveaux regrets.

« Quand on retournera à la galerie, je te ferai un prix pour le tableau. Je ne tenais pas à le vendre mais si c'est toi, je ne vais pas t'escroquer.

— Tu veux que je te ramène ?

— On va d'abord à l'atelier », ordonna Sasuke, satisfait de voir Naruto redémarrer en direction de chez son tuteur. « Je dois me doucher et me changer, sinon Saï va avoir des doutes.

— Saï ?

— Oui, le peintre qui m'a invité à exposer avec lui. Il a vu le premier nu que j'ai fait de toi…

— Premier ? T'en as fait d'autres ?

— T'es pas encore allé à l'atelier, hein ? Tu verras bien. Enfin, Saï est conscient de mon intérêt flagrant pour toi mais il n'a pas besoin d'être mis en face du fait accompli. C'est pour ça que tu attendras mon agent dehors.

— Je rêve ou Sasuke, celui qui prône la droiture et se pavane dans son orgueil, vient de tromper son copain ?

— Amuse-toi si tu veux, je me déteste assez tout seul.

— Tu l'aimes ?

— Saï ? Autant qu'il m'aime, je crois. C'est-à-dire pas vraiment, c'est juste bien d'être ensemble.

— En tout cas, il a beau me charrier sur la taille de mon sexe, il est pas mieux membré vu comment t'étais serré autour de moi.

— C'est parce qu'il me prend rarement. Et d'où tu le connais ? » tiqua soudain Sasuke.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse immédiate, ils étaient arrivés et Iruka venait de leur faire signe, appelant visiblement Naruto à l'intérieur.

« Va te doucher et cacher ce que tu ne veux pas que je voie. Je te rejoins après. »

Sasuke sortit de la voiture, prenant garde à ne pas paraître trop mal fagoté, et salua son propriétaire avant de disparaître dans son atelier. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Les toiles étaient pour la plupart recouvertes mais la moitié de celles en cours représentait tout ou partie du corps de son ex-amant. Le canapé était défait, preuve des nombreuses nuits qu'il y avait passées, et sa corbeille était remplie des traces de ses plaisirs solitaires en compagnie de ses souvenirs. Il se fit le sentiment d'être pire qu'un gosse découvrant son premier magazine érotique. Il décida de ne rien toucher, il n'arriverait de toute façon à épargner qu'une portion dérisoire de sa fierté.

Il ressortit de sa salle de bains pour trouver Naruto déambulant entre les toiles comme s'il était encore dans la galerie. Il s'installa dans le vieux canapé, étonnamment calme malgré les moqueries à venir ; il ne comptait pas le laisser le tourner en ridicule sans qu'il lui ait expliqué ses liens avec Saï. Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'amusa à recoiffer ses mèches humides, désordonnées par la douche. Sasuke repoussa sa main avant d'être incapable de résister à la tentation de se blottir contre lui.

« J'ai pas toute la journée, mon travail m'attend. Si tu connais Saï, tu savais que je sors avec lui. C'était divertissant ?

— Le sexe avec toi est plutôt passionnant. Et c'est Saï qui a insisté pour que je vienne te voir.

— Génial ! ironisa Sasuke. Mon petit-ami a pitié de moi au point de supplier mon ex de venir me sauter entre…

— Je crois qu'il t'aime plus que tu ne le penses, le coupa Naruto. Je vais te ramener. Et, au fait, impressionnante cette collection. Tu demanderas à ton agent de m'en livrer un ou deux en cadeau avec la toile que j'ai achetée. »

Sasuke se leva, déçu de voir leur conversation couper court. Pourtant, c'était sans doute mieux. Il remonta dans la voiture et garda son attention soigneusement dirigée sur la route tout le temps du trajet. A leur arrivée à la galerie, Naruto l'empêcha de descendre en verrouillant les portes. Il trouva le geste enfantin mais ne dit rien ; autant laisser le blond exprimer le fond de sa pensée, il pourrait tourner la page ensuite.

« Iruka m'a demandé combien de temps je comptais rester.

— Si tu as besoin de l'atelier, vas-y, je vais l'éviter quelques semaines.

— A propos de Saï, je le connais depuis la fac. J'ai eu quelques cours en commun avec lui pendant ma licence en histoire de l'art. Je ne devais pas venir à cette expo, j'avais trouvé d'autres personnes pour s'occuper de mes clients. Mais il a insisté pour que je vienne te parler, il ne t'a pas jeté dans mes bras.

— Je n'ai rien compris », avoua Sasuke, étourdi par ces changements de sujets sans rapports évidents les uns avec les autres.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?

— Ne fais pas ça, Naruto. N'essaie pas de te donner bonne conscience, c'est deux ans trop tard. Vis comme tu l'as toujours fait et laisse-moi mener ma petite existence ennuyeuse selon tes critères.

— Tu savais que je devais partir après l'expo, c'est ce qui était convenu. J'ai trouvé une associée, on a monté cette boîte d'architecture intérieure, j'ai bossé dur.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'emporta Sasuke.

— Je parle du fait que depuis deux ans, toutes les toiles que tu vends passent par moi. Je suis ton meilleur agent. Mon boulot, c'est de décorer des appartements vides onze mois par an pour des gens plus riches que toi et je sais où sont chacun de tes tableaux. J'étais prêt à revenir mais j'ai appris que t'étais avec Saï, un de mes anciens amis, j'avais juste à m'effacer. Et lui qui m'appelle la semaine dernière pour me supplier de venir te dire une bonne fois pour toutes de ne rien attendre de moi… »

Sasuke avait la nausée, n'était pas sûr de comprendre ni de le vouloir. Il aperçut Saï à l'entrée de la galerie qui les observait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû courir lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait mais n'avait pas le cœur de lui mentir. Ses cheveux encore mouillés, son costume propre et sa présence dans la voiture de son ex le trahissaient d'avance.

« Naruto, laisse-moi descendre.

— Non, pas encore. Réponds juste : est-ce que tu veux que je revienne ?

— Pour faire quoi ? Me planter dans trois mois ou même une semaine quand tu te seras bien amusé ? Ça t'amuse de me torturer ? Oui », se mit-il à crier, peu soucieux de faire une crise d'hystérie, « j'ai passé des mois à dormir dans mon atelier en espérant que tu resurgisses l'air de rien. Oui, je passe encore des heures entières à te peindre ou à me rappeler de moments ridicules. Comment tu me tapais sur les nerfs ou comment tu m'embrassais. Mais il y a Saï. Avec lui, c'était calme, pas très passionné, mais je n'avais pas de mauvaises surprises, je pouvais lui faire confiance. Maintenant, tu m'excuses mais je dois aller me faire plaquer par un gars qui sait prévenir quand c'est fini. »

Sasuke entendit la centralisation se déverrouiller et ouvrit brutalement sa portière. Naruto le retint encore une fois et il lui jeta un regard plein de menaces.

« Je t'ai laissé un putain de roman dans ton bloc pour t'expliquer où j'allais et comment me joindre. Tu ne m'as pas contacté une seule fois, les seules nouvelles que j'ai eues étaient celles d'Iruka quand il m'a dit que tu t'étais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui peindre. Comment j'étais censé le prendre ? »

Il avait le souffle coupé. Ce bloc, il avait failli le brûler après le départ de Naruto, ne l'avait plus ouvert depuis deux ans. Il saisit machinalement la carte que lui tendait son ancien assistant.

« Si tu ne m'appelles pas avant demain, je respecterai ton choix. »

Naruto se pencha pour refermer sa portière et démarra aussitôt, l'abandonnant sur le trottoir. S'il n'y avait pas eu Saï, il serait remonté dans la voiture à la seconde même. Ou peut-être pas. Il avait aussi une furieuse envie de retrouver son bloc et de lire le mot d'adieux qui aurait pu changer ses deux dernières années.

-oOo-

Sasuke jouait avec son téléphone depuis un moment déjà. Sa rupture avec Saï s'était très mal passée ; il l'avait laissé lui balancer les pires horreurs, certainement pour atténuer sa culpabilité mais cela n'avait fait qu'énerver le peintre pourtant toujours inexpressif. Et puis, il était revenu à son atelier, évitant de croiser Iruka ou Naruto. Il n'avait pas cherché longtemps avant de retrouver son bloc alors qu'il aurait juré l'avoir enterré au fond d'un carton quelconque pour qu'il soit mangé par les rats. Il l'avait feuilleté en souriant, constatant que Naruto ne s'était pas contenté de lui laisser un mot d'explication mais avait commenté chacun de ses croquis. Il faudrait qu'il dise à son ancien assistant que sa notion de roman était altérée, dix lignes dont la moitié pour une adresse ne lui apporterait aucun prix littéraire. Il faudrait aussi qu'il détermine qui était cette Sakura chez qui il avait cru bon d'élire domicile deux ans auparavant. Il soupira en réalisant que sa décision était prise malgré le risque d'être blessé de nouveau. Il composa le numéro et sursauta quand sa porte d'entrée fut presque arrachée dès la première tonalité.

« J'ai cru que t'appellerais jamais.

— Naruto ? balbutia Sasuke, sidéré. Ça va pas de défoncer ma porte ! Et qui te dit que j'appelle pas par courtoisie pour te dire de ne pas attendre après moi ?

— Moi, je le dis. T'as appelé, je peux te convaincre de tout. Et même si t'avais pas appelé, je t'aurais harcelé.

— T'avais dit que tu respecterais mon choix.

— Et t'as cru à mon discours d'adulte responsable ? T'es vraiment un crétin. »

Sasuke voulut l'insulter à son tour mais perdit sa hargne sous le baiser. Il se sentait délesté de ses vêtements et devait calmer son amant afin de mettre les choses au point. Il se délogea des bras de Naruto et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir à distance. Ce dernier passa ses pouces sous ses yeux, dessinant ses cernes.

« T'as pas dormi de la nuit ?

— Non, avoua Sasuke.

— Moi non plus. Tu veux la faire cette sieste avec moi ? »

Ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé, Naruto l'enlaçant pour le coller contre lui. Sasuke laissa l'odeur du passé le submerger. Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux, avait peur de se détendre.

« Naruto, c'est qui Sakura ?

— Mon associée, elle te plaira. Et elle va t'adorer aussi, je pense. Et, puisque c'est ce que tu dois vouloir savoir, non, je n'ai pas couché avec. Elle a un sale caractère même si elle peut être adorable, c'est la seule fille qui m'ait jamais résisté.

— Je l'aime déjà.

— Attends de la voir avant de décider ça, crétin. »

La voix de Naruto était plus basse, sa respiration plus lente et Sasuke se laissa bercer, gardant ses inquiétudes pour plus tard, savourant ce moment.

La panique s'empara de lui à son réveil en comprenant qu'il était seul. Il se leva précipitamment, vérifiant les pages vierges de son bloc sans rien trouver. Il retourna chaque papier sur la table mais sa quête restait vaine. Il tenta de se calmer pour réfléchir et alla ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains. Dans le reflet de la glace, Naruto le regarda d'un air interrogatif avant de souffler bruyamment quand Sasuke se jeta dans son dos, enserrant son torse. Son amant joua des coudes pour se tourner malgré sa prise étroite et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, abruti.

— Tu vas pas flipper dès que je me lève avant toi ? Et puis, il faudra bien que je reparte pour travailler.

— Réveille-moi dans ces cas-là. Tant que je ne suis pas sûr de nous.

— Je t'avais prévenu de pas tomber amoureux.

— Je ne le suis pas, assura Sasuke, je sais qu'on n'est que deux amis qui s'envoient en l'air.

— Donc je peux continuer à voir quelques nanas ? le provoqua-t-il.

— Hors de question. Soit t'es hétéro, soit t'es avec moi.

— J'ai pas le choix d'être gay ? ricana Naruto. T'es la pire copine que… »

Il fut coupé par le poing de Sasuke dans son dos et dut résister pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper.

« Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Donc, si je résume, on est deux amis qui couchent exclusivement ensemble, doivent prévenir l'autre quand ils partent, ne sont pas vraiment amoureux mais ont l'interdiction d'aller voir ailleurs et sont tenus de faire une rupture en bonne et due forme s'ils veulent cesser leur relation. L'un est obsédé par l'autre et l'autre pense déjà à comment convaincre le premier de déménager son atelier. Ça fait de nous un couple, non ?

— T'es sérieux ?

— Si tu promets de concentrer ton obsession pour moi au lit et plus sur tes tableaux. Parce que sinon notre déco va pas être terrible. Limite flippante de ta part et narcissique de la mienne.

— Tu vas avoir beaucoup à canaliser, tu en es conscient ?

— Ne me tente pas, crétin. »

Naruto lui ôta son t-shirt et déboutonna sa propre chemise, dévoilant la peau tannée qui avait tant manqué à Sasuke et dont il n'avait pas pu profiter la veille. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en découvrant des symboles noirs sur son ventre. Son amant s'amusa à l'affoler en redessinant de son doigt la marque d'inspiration tribale.

« Je t'avais dit que je m'en referais faire un. Il te plaît ?

— J'ai envie de le lécher.

— Je t'en prie. »

Sasuke tomba à genoux et parcourut de la langue le tatouage recouvrant une bonne partie de son abdomen. En voyant le regard brûlant de désir de son amant, il songea qu'il pourrait se laisser tenter lui aussi si cela signifiait se faire dévorer de la sorte. Un soupir impatient lui fit lever les yeux une nouvelle fois avant que son bras ne soit attrapé pour le mettre debout. Il se fit pousser sans ménagement sous la douche. Il allait être occupé pour les mois à venir à se trouver un nouvel atelier et s'adapter à une nouvelle ville. Iruka lui manquerait certainement mais il savait que lui et Naruto seraient toujours les bienvenus. Il avait deux années de rancœur à rattraper avec son amant et une confiance mutuelle à reconstruire. Ce ne serait pas facile et il n'était pas à l'abri de souffrir, pourtant il trouvait le risque hautement acceptable. Son prénom susurré contre ses lèvres acheva de le convaincre et il s'abandonna dans les bras de Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>1 : l'épectase est le nom que l'on donne aux morts survenues lors d'une relation sexuelle. Allez faire un tour sur Wikipédia, l'historique de ce terme vaut le détour (parce qu'au départ, c'est un terme religieux chrétien).<em>

C'est fini ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite fic avec enthousiasme. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que le happy end ne paraît pas trop forcé :p

Bref, quelques notes :

- l'huile de vaseline (puisque Sasuke a été coupé^^) sert à protéger les poils de soie des pinceaux. On en applique pour les maintenir en place, éviter qu'ils s'écrasent.

- oh et les filles peuvent tomber enceintes dès la première fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, toujours se protéger, ne vous laissez pas influencer comme Sasuke. Ce qu'a fait Naruto est mal, qui est volontaire pour lui donner la fessée ?

* * *

><p>La semaine prochaine, je poste un OS sur un autre fandom. Pour Naruto, je prépare un PWP pour avril (plutôt fin de mois) : un SasuNaruSasu avec plein de sextoys, c'est alléchant, non ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

_Ethrenne_ : je suis une mère repentante, rassure-toi (et pour l'instant, point de fanart, j'ai eu droit à des vaches, des hélico, des motos et des dinosaures). Je suis contente d'être bien tombée sur la psychologie des profs d'art et désolée pour les souvenirs douloureux. En tout cas, tu as dû comprendre que Sasuke préfère peindre des nus, c'est pour ça qu'il ne met que de la technique dans ses natures mortes. Merci pour ta fidélité.

_Lenalee_ : ravie que tu aimes^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a éclairée sur les intentions de Naruto. Et merci à toi pour ta review :)

_Gayel_ : si j'ai réussi à te convaincre alors que tu n'es pas fan du Narusasu, je suis flattée^^ Sur mes fics originales, je crée totalement le personnage, là je me suis beaucoup appuyée sur leurs caractères et leurs physiques, j'aurais eu l'impression de faire du plagiat mais c'est très gentil comme remarque. Merci pour tes compliments.

_Ninou07000_ : Merci beaucoup^^ J'adore quand j'ai des lecteurs qui arrivent un peu par hasard et qui adhèrent à mes histoires. Je suis contente d'avoir éveillé toutes ces petites sensations en toi et j'espère que ce chapitre aura été aussi efficace. Merci encore pour ta review.


End file.
